


One and the Same Thing

by MissChrisDaae



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alchemy, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Quests, Rebellion, The nine realms are more like the seven kingdoms of westeros, Unseating a tyrant, Usurped power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2395274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissChrisDaae/pseuds/MissChrisDaae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane Foster is born to the bloodline of the Alchemysts, and the first woman to be inducted into the order. After the murder of her mentor, Jane becomes the first Alchemyst to mix the study of alchemy with that of magic, trying to enhance the art and find a way to avenge him. This is seen as bastardizing the craft, and she is cast out of the order, still working her craft as she wanders the realm. Forbidden from using the title of Alchemyst, Jane instead calls herself <em>Ástkona Óþekktur</em>, a Mistress of the Unknown.<br/>On her travels, she picks up an apprentice in Darcy Lewis and the two women meet another very unusual pair: the crown prince, Thor, and his foster brother, Loki, on the run from Amora, the sorceress who murdered Thor's father and usurped the throne, the same woman who killed Jane's teacher. Finding common ground, the four agree to join forces in taking down the Enchantress.<br/>Even if Jane won't admit it, she finds herself drawn to the older prince, and Thor seems to be returning her affections, much to the annoyance of Loki, who sees the <em>Ástkona Óþekktur</em> as an unneeded distraction from what matters.<br/>If they win the war, there may still be something left to lose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

_"The mark on your wrist signifies that you have the potential to become an Alchemyst. If you pass the Trials, a matching mark will be added to your other wrist, telling the world you are a master of our craft, and a member of the guild."_

Those were the words that marked Jane's every hour, ones she heard every day until they were etched into her brain like the little triangle and circle on the inside of her left wrist that had been there since she was born. The Council told it to the apprentices at every meal, and, more importantly, Erik told it to her.

He told her every time she made a mistake, and would add on that mistakes only made her better. That she was brilliant, and she had the chance to make the entire world see it. That he had faith in her. Immediately after, Jane would either remedy her mistake, or make a new one, but either way, Erik would chuckle and pinch her cheek, making her giggle.

She would have preferred it if Donald had been so supportive. They'd been in the guild together for the entirety of their training, since Donald had failed his first level trials a year before Jane had started. From that year on, they'd been side by side, top in their level. When they were in their sixth year, Donald kissed her, and Jane was delighted.

Erik didn't like it. "You're too good for him, Jane."

"I'm too good for everyone, I'm the best in my year." she joked lightly, but the old Alchemyst was not laughing.

"Don't let him distract you from the important things, Jane. You have a chance to make history. No other woman who's been marked has made it as far as you have—"

"I will make it all the way, I promise. How can I not, when I have you for my teacher?" She hugged him tightly. "Erik, don't worry for me. I have my sixth level trials in a fortnight, and then only three more years after that. I'm going to do it. I'll get my mark, and I'll make you and my father proud."

"He'd be so proud of you already," Erik told her, kissing her forehead. "Now, tell me again how one makes the Philosopher's Stone."

Jane did pass the sixth level, as did Donald. And so it went, all the way through their ninth level, when they stood side by side before the Council and received their marks, ordained as full Alchemysts.

Jane thought nothing could have been better. She'd  _won,_ defied all expectations and beaten everyone to rise to the top. She had Erik. She had Donald. If her story had stopped there, she would have been happy.

The Norns, it seemed, had other plans for her.


	2. Comrades in Exile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a journey begins in earnest.

" _You_  toldthem? How could you! After all we've been!" Jane picked up the nearest item, a wooden bangle that had been a gift from her mother, and threw it at Donald's head. "How could you?" Donald dodged the wooden projectile, raising his hands in defiance.

"I could ask the same of you! Tampering with the craft by using sorcery! Erik would be ashamed of you!"

"Erik was the one who always encouraged me to chase down new paths! I'm doing this for him, he  _has_ to be avenged, and alchemy alone will not be enough!" Jane insisted. "Did you know the Council has decided to exile me? Did you know about  _this_?" She pulled up her sleeves, and tore away the bandages around her wrists, revealing the raw, red burns where her marks had been, tears brimming in her warm brown eyes. "I should have listened to him when he told me not to let myself become involved with you! I thought you cared about me, and now, because of you, my life's work is being erased."

"Jane—"

"Spare me, Donald. Don't try to make excuses, or soften the blow. I must depart within the hour, and I will not be allowed to return. And while I hate that, I am glad that I will never have to lay eyes on you again." She stuffed the last of her vials into the satchel that was already filled with most of her books and supplies before giving him one last look of sorrow. "I thought we were in love. But I know people in love do not do the things you've done to me. Farewell."

"Jane!"

She pushed past him, leaving behind the room that had been hers for the past nine years, ever since she'd been apprenticed at the age of eleven. As she walked the halls, she rewrapped the burns, refusing to look at the faded tapestries depicting the history of the Alchemysts. She simply kept placing one foot in front of the other, forcing herself to hold in the tears as long as she could.

The entire council was waiting at the gates, matching looks of disgust and barely concealed triumph as the High Councillor stepped forward. "Jane Foster, you have betrayed the cause of the Alchemysts' Guild. You are hereby stripped of your title and rights as a member of our order, and are banished from our halls, never to return on pain of death. Should you attempt to use the title of Alchemyst, we will find you and see you put to death. It is only because of the memory of  Erik Selvig that you have not been executed already."

"He would be ashamed of what you're doing now," Jane told them, keeping her head upright. "And I don't need the title of Alchemyst to avenge him. I will see the right thing done." With that, she turned from them, walking through the gates and never looking back, even as she heard them slam shut behind her.

* * *

  _Three months later...._

* * *

 

"We're walking around in circles." Thor glanced over to scowl at Loki, who glared right back at him.

"If you wish to navigate, by all means, take the compass!" Loki snapped, shoving the golden device at him. "I'm in as unfamiliar territory as you are, in case you've forgotten! It's not as though we had time to plan this!"

Taking a few steps away from his foster brother, Thor inhaled deeply, trying to calm himself. "Forgive my impatience. I simply do not wish to linger in one place too long, lest we be found."

"A fair enough point." Loki spun his finger over the compass, a stream of green sparks dancing over the dial. "We should take a left at this next fork—" The younger man suddenly stumbled, stopping short as though he had hit a wall, the compass flying from his hand. Thor reached up and caught it, staring at Loki in shock.

"What happened?"

Loki jabbed a foot at the ground, scowling as a circle of gold shimmered into view. "It's a containment spell. Except that it does not feel like a spell, it's... different somehow."

"That would be because it is different." A young woman with soft brown hair braided over one shoulder stepped out from behind a tree, wielding a bow and pointing it directly at Thor's heart. Even without the arrow aiming for him, Thor would have found it difficult to move. She was absolutely lovely, with a wide, gently sculpted face, plump lips and brown eyes that sparkled slightly in the filtered sunlight of the forest. "Your friend is immobilized. I suggest you stay where you are, or I will shoot."

"We have no quarrel with you," Thor protested, slowly reaching for Mjölnir at his hip.

"Nor I with you. So long as your friend answers my questions, none of us have to be injured in this. Darcy!" A second young woman with darker hair and paler skin emerged from another tree, holding a leather bound book.

"Why should I answer anything you ask?" Loki snarled, smashing his fist into the barrier, and hissing in pain. " _No one has to be injured?_ What in Hel do you call that, you just shocked me!"

"You touched the shield, that is not my fault!" the woman snapped.

"Jane." Darcy's blue eyes had traveled down to the hammer at Thor's hip. "You should release him. Look. I know that mark. It's the crest of the Royal Family of Asgard." She looked up at Thor. "You're the missing prince, aren't you?"

The woman with the bow — Jane — tilted her head to the side, perplexed. "The prince?" Darcy rolled her eyes, closing the book and giving a little curtsy. Then she ran forward and scratched an opening in the circle, despite Jane's strangled gasp of protest. The barrier shimmered, then collapsed, and Loki stepped free, moving closer to Thor.

"I'm sorry for my mistress, Your Highness," Darcy explained. "She doesn't know much of the Nine Realms, since she spent most of her life in the Alchemysts' Library."

"You're an Alchemyst?" Thor looked at Jane in surprise. "I did not think maidens were allowed to join their ranks."

"I'm not an Alchemyst." Jane said immediately, her lovely face growing hard as she cut him off, and pointed at Loki. "All I wanted was some answers from your sorcerer friend."

"You dare—" Thor put a hand out to stop Loki before he could strike Jane. "Thor, unhand me!"

"Is this how the crown prince of Jötunheim behaves himself?"

"Is this how the crown prince of Asgard treats his closest friend and ally?" Loki countered, struggling against Thor's grip. "Unhand me this instant!"

"Calm yourself first." Darcy had moved behind Jane, looking more than a little frightened as Loki's green eyes began to burn red. Thor could feel his foster brother growing cold in his arms, and knew how little time he had left. "Loki, please. For me."

Loki took in a deep, shuddering breath, his body temperature stabilizing. "I am no sorcerer" he informed the women haughtily. "I am Loki Laufeyjarson, first born of Laufey, King of Jötunheim. All my race are masters of seiðr, which is natural. Unlike sorcery or alchemy."

"Alchemy is entirely natural!" Jane retorted. "Not that I'd expect you to know that."

"Enough!" Thor interrupted loudly. "I am sorry, Mistress Jane, but it would appear we cannot help you, so may we please be on our way?" Jane sighed in exasperation, but nodded.

"You have my apologies, Your Highness," she said stiffly, clearly not used to using such titles. "We'd best be off as well, Darcy. Perhaps another circle was triggered while we were here."

"You're really trying to catch a sorcerer?" In spite of himself, Thor was rather curious about her. Hunting a sorcerer hardly seemed like something a lovely young maiden would make a habit of, and yet, here were two such women doing exactly that.

"I have a grudge to settle with one in particular, and I need to learn how to defeat a sorceress." Jane answered tersely, grabbing a satchel from inside the tree where she had been hiding. "Did you not wish to go, then? Do you take me for some manner of bard, sir, here to tell my tale at the drop of a hat?"

"I only ask, Mistress, because we ourselves are—"

"Oh, no, don't you dare." Loki grabbed Thor by the collar of his tunic and started pulling him away. "Come on, we've wasted enough time already, we  _have_ to get to Jötunheim."

"Loki, if she's working to find a way to beat a sorceress, we might be able to use her help against Amora."

"Amora?" Jane's head whipped around, and she reached into the satchel, pulling out a small gold token and walking back over to him. "This Amora?" Thor took the disc from her, examining the poisonous green runes etched into it.

"Aye, the very same," he affirmed. "She is the one you seek vengeance upon?"

Jane nodded, taking it back from him. "A difficult task, given this coin is all I know of her."

"Why not come join us then? We are journeying to Jötunheim to petition King Laufey for his aid, you might find a sorcerer who could help you," Thor suggested. Loki jabbed him in the ribs with his elbow.

"Are you  _mad_?"the Jötun prince hissed. "They'll only slow us down!"

"Their quarry is ours, and the choice is theirs. You are as dear to me as my own flesh and blood, Loki, and I value your counsel always, but I think they should join us."

"If Jane goes, so do I," Darcy interjected, looking at her mistress. Jane's lips were pursed in thought, and after a moment, she spoke.

"I will agree on one condition. You hand her over to me for the final blow. Deal?" Loki's eyes flashed again at the not-Alchemyst's request.

"She's too impudent," he insisted. "Thor, you cannot possibly think—"

"You have my word," Thor cut him off. "But we shall have to see that your work is good enough first."

"Oh, it will be, I assure you. It seems we have a new route, Darcy." Jane started walking in the direction Thor and Loki had originally been going, brushing past both princes as if she barely noticed them.

" _Impertinent_ ," Loki hissed, falling in beside Thor as they resumed traveling. "What in Hel are you thinking? The plan was simple! Go to Jötunheim, get an army from my father, come back to Asgard and defeat the bitch and her sister once and for all. Nowhere in that plan did we include collecting two stray wenches."

"I prefer damsel," Darcy called from behind them. "It sounds prettier."

"I shall take note, Mistress Darcy," Thor called back, chuckling slightly. He liked Darcy, she was witty, like Loki, but far more approachable.

"Thank you, Prince."

"You needn't use my title out here. I don't feel much like a prince," he told her, slowing his pace to match hers. "I think what I truly need at the moment are friends." Darcy blushed.

"Am I not enough?" Loki grumbled.

"You're more than a friend, brother," Thor reassured him. "But I find the idea of being able to speak casually with those who don't know me half so well as you quite refreshing."

"You're assimilating," Loki gawked at him. "Gods above, you're playing at being peasant, the world's gone mad!"

"Are you quite done?" Jane demanded. "I'm trying to focus, and you're being rather distracting."

"I don't care what you're trying to do, you little Alchemyst cunt—"

Jane stopped in her tracks, turned around, strode over and punched Loki in the jaw. "Say any such thing to me again, and I shall give you a cunt of your own, Loki Laufeyjarson," she told him coldly. "And I am  _not_ an Alchemyst."

"A marvel is what you are," Thor blurted. "The only lady I have ever seen treat Loki so and live to speak of such things is the Lady Sif." Loki glared at him, rubbing his jaw as Jane cocked her head to the side once more, looking at Thor as if unsure of how to respond. "'Twas meant as a compliment, Mistress Jane."

"Jane will do fine, Thor," she informed him. "And you needn't refer to Darcy as Mistress either."

"Very well, Jane." Thor started walking alongside her, Loki and Darcy now bringing up the rear. "May I ask why it is you dislike being called an Alchemyst? Is there not great honor in being one?"

"I thought there was." She rubbed at the golden bracelets on her wrists with a grimace. "Then I received my rude awakening, and lost that title. I call myself  _Ástkona Óþekktur_ now." Thor furrowed his brow at the use of the old tongue, taking a moment to translate.  _Mistress of the Unknown_. "And what of you?" Jane pressed. "If you are a prince, why are you trekking through the woods, rather than sitting in a palace?"

"Amora, the Enchantress, whom you seek, assassinated my parents not three months ago. She would have claimed the throne through me— technically, she still does, I've never liked the complications of politics. Regardless, Loki and I escaped the castle before her plans for me could be put into full motion. We're traveling to Jötunheim to ask his father for assistance."

"That  last part, you already told me," Jane reminded him.

"So I did. Forgive me."

"There is aught to forgive." They were silent for a while, then Jane looked at him. "I _shall_ hold you to your word, Thor. Even if she did kill your parents, she killed the closest thing I had to a father. The only person who has ever truly believed in me. I want to see Erik avenged by my hand."

"Do not doubt my oath, Jane. You will have your justice. There's simply the matter of defeating her first. How do you plan to do it exactly, if I may ask?"

A small, impish smile snuck its way across Jane's features. "Why, the same way I managed to capture your companion, of course, the same way I found myself struck from the ranks of the Alchemysts. By combining alchemy with magic."


	3. Beneath the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Thor and Jane begin to learn from one another.

“There’s a town about half a league hence,” Jane informed her new traveling companions, rummaging through her satchel. “Darcy, where’s the inventory?”

“In my bag, just a moment.” Darcy retrieved the journal and held it out. Jane took the book, thumbing though the pages. “Not that bad, but enough that we’ll need to stop at the apothecary.”

“And how are you expecting to pay?” Loki demanded snidely. Jane scowled, pulling out the purse of gold pieces she kept and thrust it in front of his face.

“Is that enough?” she retorted, noticing a smile twitch briefly across Thor’s face as Loki glared at her.

“Then I suppose it would be best for us to part ways now.”

“Loki, don’t be uncouth, there can’t be any harm in it. And I could do with a decent night’s sleep at an inn, rather than on the forest floor.”

“I don’t trust them!”

“We _are_ standing right here,” Jane interjected, using the most saccharine tone she could must. “And if you don’t trust us, by all means, divide us. Darcy, perhaps you would like to be escorted by the prince of Jötunheim to find us lodgings for the night?” Darcy let out a strangled whimper as she looked at Loki, whose lip curled in derision.

“If you think I am letting you out of my sight—”

“Loki, a moment, please?” Thor placed a hand on his companion’s shoulder, pulling him away from the women. Darcy shuffled closer to Jane, biting her lip.

“I don’t think well of this. Loki does not seem to like us, and you’re making things worse.”

“All the more reason a few hours out of each other’s company will be good for us,” Jane reasoned. “And I don’t like him either. He’s rude, arrogant, and—”

“Jane.” She looked up to see Thor standing behind her. “Shall we go?”

“Oh… of… of course.” Jane nodded. “Darcy—”

“I don’t like this….” Jane’s assistant mumbled as she stumbled towards Loki. The prince of Jötunheim gave Jane the latest in a line of already countless venomous looks and Jane rolled her eyes before setting out with Thor.

“I know he is… difficult, but you shouldn’t antagonize Loki like that. It will usually end painfully,” Thor told her.

“I’ve handled worse than him,” Jane replied calmly, reaching out to tug his cloak into a position that covered the three pointed symbol on the side of his hammer. “If Darcy can recognize it, others may as well. You would do well to keep it covered.”

“You have a point,” Thor acknowledged, and Jane swelled a little with pride at how impressed he sounded. “Thank you.”

“It was hardly any trouble,” she answered, trying to remain nonchalant as she looked back at her journal and started mumbling to herself. “Let me see, rosemary, wormwood, nutmeg, salt… I will have to get some metal from the local blacksmith as well, I’ve run low on that.”

“Can you not just make more?” Thor asked and Jane looked at him incredulously.

“Do I make assumptions and tell you how to be a prince?”

“No, but—”

“Then, please, do me the same courtesy and do not tell me how to practice alchemy.” They walked in silence for some time, but Jane could feel his stormy blue eyes looking her over. “If you have something to say to me, please. Say it,” she said testily. “I do not appreciate being gawked at.”

“I don’t mean to do so,” Thor protested. “I am sorry if I’ve made you uneasy.”

“Not uneasy, merely irritated,” she explained. “I have had quite enough of people staring at me as if I’m some kind of oddity. That was all my life was when I was training.”

“Perhaps they stared because you are beautiful,” Thor offered kindly and Jane found herself blushing furiously.

“I’m not beautiful,” she said automatically. “And you shouldn’t tell lies.”

“It wasn’t a lie,” he protested, “you’re quite lovely, Jane.”

“I may not know much about princes, but I know they’re supposed to be charming. Forgive me if I find it difficult to believe you,” she retorted, stuffing her journal back in her bag and crossing her arms over her chest.

“Then you know as much about princes as I do about alchemy, and you would do well not to make assumptions about me, just as you have asked me to do for you! I am not one for giving insincere compliments. That is not how I was raised.”

“Well, I just… don’t trust people like that…”

“You trust Darcy,” he pointed out. “Or is that not true?”

“Darcy is my assistant only as long as we are after Amora. Once that’s done, she and I will go our separate ways. I don’t need to trust her more than that,” Jane refuted. “And you aren’t exactly one to talk! How do you know your companion won’t turn on you?”

“Loki and I could not be closer if he were my own brother, I trust him with my life, as he trusts me with his,” Thor protested defensively.

“Then I hope your trust is not broken the way mine was,” she told him softly, her mind drifting back to Donald.

Donald holding her in his arms, thanking her every time she helped him through his trials, Donald kissing her sweetly in the corridor outside her room. Donald telling the council. Donald destroying everything she’d ever worked for, betraying her in one fell swoop.

“Jane!” Thor grabbed her arm, pulling her back against him just as she would have gone over a ravine edge. Her heart pounded as he held her to him and she stared down into the chasm. “Are you hurt?” he asked worriedly, and she shook her head.

“Thank you…” she whispered breathlessly, trying to regain control of herself. “Let’s… just be careful as we go.”

“Of course.” It was only when Thor set her down that Jane realized he’d still been holding her off the ground. He kept his hand gently resting on her shoulder as they carefully descended the slope. When they reached the bottom, she pulled away, blushing again. “Is everything alright?”

“Yes, fine.” She brushed her braid back over her shoulder and unhooked her quiver and bow from her shoulders, followed by the knife at her hip, and shoved them into his hands. “Here. I believe it’s frowned upon for women to be carrying weapons, especially when in the company of a hulking fellow such as yourself?”

“I wouldn’t call myself hulking,” he complained, taking the weapons from her never the less. He concealed the knife alongside his odd hammer before shouldering the quiver and bow.“But you are right.”

“Charming. No matter where I go, it seems the blatant idiocy I fought so hard to overcome is determined to follow me.”

“How do you normally go about this, then?”

He seemed genuinely curious, but Jane was reluctant to divulge much of her methods to someone who was still technically a stranger. Though the earnest look in his blue eyes was making it very difficult for her to resist. “Darcy hides the weapons before we go in to make our purchases and find lodgings,” she said finally, electing to give him the barest of details.

“I see.”

“No more talking,” she scolded sharply. “Wherever we go, you let me speak exclusively. I know what I’m doing.”

“But—”

“I said no more.” They entered the town limits, Jane staying close to Thor’s side as they navigated the streets of the town. She was the first to spot the blacksmith, and walked over, simplifying her speech as she approached. “I’ve need o’ metal. Can you ‘elp me?”

“I certainly got metal, lass,” the smith replied, “but what is it you’d be needing?”

“Anything you’ve got t’spare tha’ won’ be o’ use t’you,” she answered. “Can you do that?”

“‘Course I can.” The man stopped and looked at Thor a moment. “Do I know ‘im?”

“Doubt it. Just me idiot cousin. Me mam makes me take ‘im everywhere,” Jane lied.

“There’s one in every family,” the man agreed sympathetically. “Jus’ lemme get m’ scrap bin for you. Can you pay?” Jane reached into her purse and pulled out a gold piece, passing it over to the smith, who bit down on it. “Aye, that’ll do fine. In fact, I’ll throw in somma the good stuff for you.”

“Thank you.” She could feel Thor sulking behind her as clearly as if someone had put a miniature thunderstorm over her head. “Dinna be so childish, Donald,” she chided. “We’ll be back soon enough.”

“This what you wanted?” The smith asked, returning with the scrap bin. Jane nodded, grabbing the empty rucksack from inside her bag and shoveling the metal in. “Good luck t’you, lass, whatever you may be doing.”

“Good day to you. Come along, Donald.” Jane tugged the sulking prince behind her as they left the blacksmith behind.

“Whoever this Donald was, I’m getting the impression that—”

“Hush! Idiot cousins do not form coherent sentences!” she reminded him from the corner of her mouth. “People tend to ignore idiots, I’m doing you a favor.” Thor let a little groan, but he stopped talking as they entered the apothecary.

* * *

By the time they reached the inn, Thor was uncertain what he was meant to make of Jane.  She was just… different. He had no other word for her. Even Darcy displayed some of the usual deference and courtesy Thor was used to, but with Jane… it was simply not the case. 

She went ahead of him, speaking to the innkeeper before beckoning Thor up the stairs. “Darcy and Loki arrived safely. Sadly, there was only one room with two beds, which Darcy bought,” she told him. “We will make allowances for this, yes?”

“Am I allowed to talk yet?” he grumbled, causing her to roll her eyes.

“Wait.” She knocked on the door at the end of the hall, and Darcy opened the door.

“Jane! You’re well!” The little woman hugged her mistress tightly before pulling Jane inside, Thor still following. Once the door was closed, he removed his cloak, and gave a long exhale before taking a look around the room. 

As Jane had told him, there were two rather shabby looking beds, as well as a tiny window without glazing and a dilapidated little fireplace where a fire was attempting to burn Loki was sitting by the fireplace in the only chair that had been provided, his legs splayed in their usual lazy state as he glared into the embers. “Look how far we’ve fallen,” he drawled. “Once velvet and marble, now wood and slate. Such… squalid conditions.”

“Are you quite done?” Thor asked, removing Jane’s arsenal from his person and handing it back to the _Ástkona Óþekktur_. “I doubt the ladies have any more wish than I do to hear nothing but your complaints.” Having finished with Jane’s weapons, he removed Mjölnir as well, placing it beside one of the two beds.

“ _Ladies_ ,” Loki repeated mockingly. “I see no ladies here—”

“Loki _,_ please. For the sake of our respective sanities if nothing else. Desist.” Thor’s voice took on a tone similar to the one he had often heard his father using in council sessions, firm and commanding. Loki looked at him in surprise and then began to applaud, slowly and deliberately. 

“That may be the first time I have actually seen you acting like a king,” he said snidely. “I’m impressed.”

Thor suddenly became keenly aware of both Jane and Darcy staring at them curiously. “I’m sorry if we’re boring you.” 

Jane shrugged, sitting on the bed closer to the door as she pulled out a whetstone and began running it along the blade of her knife, not even bothering to look up at him. For some reason, that irritated Thor more than he thought it would. She’d been perfectly amenable to staring at him a moment ago, and now he  apparently wasn't worth her notice. Darcy sank down on the floor, her head next to Jane’s feet as she started pulling out vials and passing them to Jane, who set aside the knife and pulled out the supplies she had bought at the apothecary. Fluidly and methodically, she began distributing the ingredients into the vials, her brow furrowed as she worked.

“I’m getting a drink,” Loki announced, standing up and running a hand through his ebony hair so that it turned the same color as the smoldering coals. The change wouldn’t be enough to deter those who knew Loki, but it took away one of his more distinct features. “Are you coming, Thor?”

“I’ll stay. I… I need to rest.”

Loki’s green eyes flicked from Thor’s face to Jane’s and back again before he scowled again. “One drink won’t kill you. _Come on_.You can rest after.” Thor hesitated for a moment, glancing at Jane, who still wasn’t looking at him.

“One drink,” he agreed, following Loki back down to the tavern. Loki tossed two coins at a passing barmaid, who handed them a pair of steins filled to the brim. “Why is it you hate her so much?”

“Did you ask her the same of me?” Loki snapped quietly, selecting an empty table in the corner and sitting down as he glowered into his drink. Thor sat opposite him, giving another long sigh.

“You were the first to be aggressive,” he pointed out. “She didn’t mean any harm—”

“Are you even hearing yourself? Do you realize what this woman is doing to you?” Loki drained the contents of his stein in one long swallow before slamming it down on the table.

“Jane has nothing to do with my attempt to reform my behavior. You made a valid point when you said I needed to start acting more like—”

“Then why the _Hel_ is it so difficult for you to keep to the original plan?” Loki cut him off. “Must we keep making all these stops and detours when time is of the essence?”

“We are but three days’ walk from Jötunheim, and from there, another day to the capitol,” Thor countered. “And we had a head start, there’s still time.”

“After tonight, no more distractions,” Loki warned. “That includes the Alchemyst.”

“She’s not an Alchemyst,” Thor corrected him automatically. “She’s been very emphatic about that.”

Loki scoffed, “believe me, I noticed. And if you’re so keen to take up your father’s mantle, perhaps you should start by not allowing her to hold such sway over you. And I don’t like that, to be quite frank. If the Alchemysts didn’t want her, why should you?”

“She can help us—”

“Her work is a theory at best. There is nothing supporting her, no proof that she can accomplish what she is claiming. Forgive me if I’m unwilling to place all our hopes with her.”

“You haven’t come up with much better. Loki…” Thor reached out and took his foster brother’s hand. “We will reach Jötunheim and Utgard, I promise. Even if you don’t trust Jane… Trust me.”

“I remember you saying that in Nornheim, remember what happened then?”

“Nornheim was not my fault!”

“ _Trust me_ , he says, and we nearly get killed. Forgive me if I’m not filled with confidence—”

“Shut up.” Thor punched him in the arm, and Loki allowed himself a smile as they sat there, drinking together quietly. When Thor’s tankard was empty, he stood, turning to make his way back to the room.

“Oh, come now, you can stay and talk with me here, can’t you?” Loki complained, grabbing at his arm.

“It is probably for the best that I keep out of sight,” Thor reminded him. “And one of us should see if Jane and Darcy are still well.” Loki huffed, clearly not pleased, but nodded.

"Fine. But remember what you promised."

Thor grinned, heading back up the stairs, only to find something exploding in Jane's face when he opened the door. Darcy let out a yelp, scrambling up against the wall but Jane merely smiled and scribbled something down in her book.

"What are you doing?" Thor asked in alarm, tearing off a piece of his shirt and handing it to her so that she could wipe the dirt from her face.

"Working," Jane replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, taking the rag. "'Tis what I always do when I don't know what to do."

"If I didn't need the money, I would have left her a long time ago," Darcy mumbled from the wall.

"Darcy, may I have a moment alone with Jane, please?" Darcy's pale cheeks turned pink and she squeaked, but nodded and scurried out of the room, shutting the door behind her. Jane looked up from scrubbing her face to smile at him cheekily.

"Trying to be charming now, are we?" she asked playfully.

"What were you trying to do?'

"Darcy managed to get a few hairs from Loki. I was testing them, seeing if I could separate the magic from the rest of it. Clearly, I still have some... problems to work through." She swept aside the vials she'd been using and grabbed a different set, along with the metal they'd procured. "Might as well do something I know well."

"This is how you make gold?"

"It's how I convert base metals into gold," Jane corrected, her hands going ridiculously fast as she mixed and poured and shook things. "I was trained from a very early age not to call it making gold. It was meant to keep the apprentices humble." She covered the metal in the mixture she'd created, then placed it by the fire. "Come on." She walked to the one window in the room and climbed out. Thor gawked for a moment before following her.  Jane had pulled herself up to sit on the shingled roof, and it took a few minutes for him to join her properly. "I used to do this all the time at the citadel... whenever I needed to be alone."

"Did you do that often?"

"Yes," she admitted after a moment. "I like the stars..."

"They're very beautiful," he agreed softly, but his eyes weren't on the stars. Instead, he found himself looking at the pale skin of her wrists, no longer covered by the bracelets. There were two perfectly circular but very ugly scars on the inside of each wrist, almost like a brand, and they seemed utterly wrong for her.

"What was it you wanted to speak to me about?" Jane asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"I... I wanted to know more of you." he offered lamely. "If you are willing, that is. And I would do the same, if you so wish."

"To what end?"

"We may be in one another's company for some time. Does it not make sense for us to trust one another?"

"The last person I trusted let me down in the deepest way I could ever imagine. I don't wish to make the same mistake again." Jane hugged her knees to her chest, clearly trying not to weep. On instinct alone, Thor wrapped an arm around her, and she finally turned to look at him, soft brown eyes filled with confusion and the faintest trace of hope. "Why are you... why are you doing all this? Treating me like this."

"How would you have me treat you?"

"I... I don't know," she admitted. "But no one's ever treated me the way you do... Loki, I can handle, I faced a hundred of him every day I was studying to become an Alchemyst, but you... I don't know what to do with you..."

"Maybe you don't need to know what to do with me." Thor reached out and cupped her cheek in his hand, pleased when she didn't pull away or stiffen. "Will you just trust me for a moment? Please?" She nodded slightly, looking at him curiously. He took her hand in his free one and kissed her knuckles lightly. Jane's eyes widened, and suddenly, his lips were on hers... Or perhaps hers were upon his. It had happened so fast he wasn't sure which of them had initiated the embrace, all he knew was that his hand was sliding upwards, becoming lost in the soft strands of her hair, their fingers intertwining, and she was moving closer to him... Then she pulled away.

"We should get back inside... Before Darcy or Loki realize we are gone."

"Jane—"

"They can't know about this. I've seen the way Loki looks at me, can you honestly tell me he wouldn't want to kill me if he were to discover us?"

Thor's face fell as he realized she was right. "Then will we not speak of it again?"

"Not in their company." Jane began climbing down. Thor grabbed her by the wrist, locking eyes with her.

"Did you not like it?"

She blushed, something he could barely make out in the starlight, but it was lovely never the less. "In truth... I liked it very much."

"Then will you let me do it once more?"

Jane smiled at him impishly and leaned in to brush his lips with hers before wriggling out of his grasp and slipping back through the window. Thor stayed on the roof a few minutes longer, staring up at the sky. Perhaps he was imagining things, but he could have sworn that for a moment, every star he was seeing now had been sparkling in Jane's eyes.


	4. Protect One Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the last leg of a journey leads to some remarkable discoveries.

“I’m hungry,” Darcy complained. 

“Hush,” Loki scolded without bothering to look over his shoulder at her. “We need to make up for lost time.” Thor and Jane exchanged a brief glance, and Thor grinned waggishly, making Jane let out a giggle before ducking her head. Darcy, meanwhile, kept grumbling.

“Not so much as a bread roll, you’re too cruel. We don’t even have any food in the bags—”

“Darcy, enough,” Jane scolded her assistant. “And _please_ stop talking about food. ‘Tis not going to make you any less hungry. If it truly troubles you so much, you can by all means go back to Culver and eat whatever pleases you.”

“Culver is at least a fortnight away!”

“Then stop talking.”

Darcy scowled, but did as she was told, giving Loki cause to grin very smugly. “Do you remember Býleistr and Helblindi’s first hunting expedition, Thor?” the Jötun prince asked lightly. “I daresay it was—”

“Here.” Thor tapped a tree with four lines of Jötun runes carved into it. “ I remember, and clearly the forest does too. We must have crossed the border into Jötunheim much earlier than I expected.”

“I have no complaints about that.”

“Is this one your handiwork as well?” Jane inquired lightly, pointing at four long slashes on another tree a few yards away. “Did you simply mark all the trees in this area?”

“That’s not ours….” Loki frowned, stepping closer to the tree in question. “They’re deep. Claws, I think.” Jane took a better look around, realizing there were similar slashes on most of the other trees around them.

“Dragon?” Darcy asked, looking around fearfully.

“No scorch marks,” Thor refuted, shaking his head as he examined one of the trees more closely . “Usually they’re linked.”

“Manticore?” Jane offered, racking her brain for other clawed monsters she might have read about.

“Imaginary,” Loki scoffed, tracing one of the marks with his finger before looking over at Thor. “Griffin?”

“Extinct,” Thor reminded him. “We finished them off when we were sixteen.”

“Of course we did…” Loki bent down and lifted a white feather from the ground. “Something winged—” A shriek pierced the relative silence, and suddenly, Loki’s green eyes and Thor’s blue ones took on an odd glaze.

“What’s going on?” Darcy yelled in alarm.

“Sirens!” Jane realized, practically ripping the bag from Darcy’s arm, and rummaging for her wax tablets. Normally, she used them for calculations, but she was going to have to improvise. Taking her dagger, she cut off a strip and made it into four squares, which she rolled between her fingers, before passing two into Darcy’s hands. “Put those in Loki’s ears! Now!” Darcy nodded, and Jane turned to Thor, praying her arms were long enough. 

She charged him, slamming the little rolls of wax into his ears, and his eyes immediately returned to their original bright, stormy blue. “Jane… what happened?” he asked her, frowning as he reached for his ears. Jane slapped his hand away and grabbed her stylus, scribbling down her answer.

_We’re in siren territory. Don’t take the wax out. I—_

Before she could complete the last sentence, one of the sirens swooped down, clawing Thor viciously in the chest as he fell to the ground with a shout of pain. Jane flung herself in front of him for cover as she notched an arrow and aimed for the creature, managing to shoot straight through it. The siren fell to the ground and Jane tossed the bow and her quiver to Loki, who caught them easily, and took up the task of shooting.

Reaching into her own bag, Jane’s hands grasped around until she found what she was seeking. The small, translucent red gem that had been her final trial. The Philosopher’s Stone. Taking her knife from her hip, she scraped the blade along the edge, the shavings of the stone falling into Thor’s open wounds with a soft sizzling. The fallen prince groaned at the impact, but the cuts were already turning pink, fading into naught but scars.

“Move!” Thor yelled, pushing himself upright as he reached for the hammer. Jane fell backwards, watching in awe as he slammed it into the face of a siren that would have otherwise taken her head off with its claws. And yet, even more astounding was that as Thor made contact with the monster, the hammer let out a loud pulse of sound, and bolts of lightning shot up into the sky, incinerating every one of the sirens until there was no sound but the falling of their corpses.

“Oh. My. Gods,” Darcy breathed in amazement.

“You did it,” Loki marveled, returning the bow and quiver to Jane. “But how? You’ve never been able to fully use it before.”

“I don’t know…” Thor stared down at the hammer in confusion. “I just… felt it.”

“Well, whatever it was, I suggest you do it more frequently,” Loki started slipping back into his usual dry disdain as he turned his green gaze on Jane. “How did you know what we were facing?”

“You and Thor were the only ones affected,” she explained. “I may not be a hunter, but I know the legend of sirens.” Thor and Loki exchanged a look that clearly indicated they had both noticed something specific, and Jane walked over to the siren she’d shot down herself, bending down to examine it. “What I don’t understand is why they’re here. I thought sirens were native to islands.”

“Unless someone brought them here.” Loki reached out to a tree and plucked a braided gold strand from one of its branches. “There’s a charm in this, I can feel it. Containment spell… designed to hold them in. And I know who’s responsible for it. We’ve seen this ability before.”

“Lorelei,” Thor muttered darkly, and Loki nodded. “So now we know how she gets that ability.”

“So it would seem.”

“Hmmm.” Jane pulled out one of her empty vials and started collecting blood from the wound. “Then I suppose it may be worth collecting for my experiments.” When the vial was three quarters full, she corked it and tucked it away into her bag. “You two should keep the wax, in case we encounter more of the creatures.”

“Are you certain you’re unharmed?” Thor asked her, helping her to her feet.

“Yes, I’m fine. But you should let me take a better look at that wound when we stop for the night. The Philosopher’s Stone can only do so much when the elixir hasn’t been properly produced.”

“I feel fine,” protested Thor.

“Do you truly want to take the risk of infection?” she countered.

“I suppose we can stop for an hour or so,” Loki interjected. “How long will it take for you to treat him.”

“Three hours at most. I have all the supplies I may need, but that will also require restocking in Utgard,” Jane answered.

“Do it then.”

* * *

Thor winced as Jane’s fingers gently probed over the new scars on his chest. “Will this take much longer?”

“Hold still,” she scolded, pouring the odd green mixture she’d created onto her palm and started dabbing it along the scratch marks. It stung slightly, and smelled of sage.

This wasn’t at all unfamiliar to Thor, he’d been treated by the palace healers for every kind of scratch, break, and bump imaginable. But somehow, it was different when it was Jane’s slender hands tending to him instead of Eir’s familiar wizened ones. It didn’t help that Loki was watching them with a very sour glare.

“You’re very good,” Thor murmured to Jane, who looked up at him and smiled softly. “Did you learn this while you were apprenticed?”

“No, I had to learn this in addition to the usual requirements for an Alchemyst. It was expected that I would fail, like every other woman who had come before me, and those who fail are expected to become healers.”

“And the men who fail? They become healers as well?”

“No, they simply repeat the trials until they pass.” Jane’s lip curled in disdain as she wrapped strips of white cloth over Thor’s cuts.

“That hardly seems fair.”

“I never grew up thinking that life was fair,” she said bluntly. “Who I am… who I was made that an impossibility.”

“I’m sorry.”

Jane's lips twitched, as though she weren't certain whether to smile or frown. Thor desperately wanted to change the subject, to talk about what had passed between the two of them at the inn three nights previously, but with Loki there, such was an impossibility. “I’ve finished.” Jane’s voice interrupted his thoughts. “The bandages should be changed again tonight.”

“Then we should go,” Loki interjected. “We could reach Utgard by nightfall, and then we could see about getting you a proper healer.”

“I _am_ a proper healer,” Jane grumbled, packing her supplies back into her satchel. “Forgive me if I don’t meet your absurdly high standards, prince.”

“Please, don’t you two start again,” Thor scolded as he stood and retrieved his shirt and jerkin, pulling them back on. Darcy pulled the rabbit she’d snared and gutted off the fire she’d made, cutting off pieces of meat to pass around. “Thank you, Darcy.”

“Twas no trouble,” Darcy chirped happily as she bit into her own piece and started walking. “We all ought to go faster, now that we’ve had something to eat.”

“Hmm.” Jane fell in step beside her assistant, whispering to her so softly that Thor couldn’t make out what was being said. Frowning, he moved towards Loki.

“What did you mean earlier, when you said now we know where she gets it?”

“Lorelei uses magic, not seiðr,” Loki reminded him. “But I know of an enchantment that allows the user to mimic the abilities of a magical creature by consuming their blood. I believe Lorelei was keeping those sirens so she could harvest them.”

“That’s repulsive.”

“But clearly, it’s worked. Sif is missing, we’ve had word from neither Fandral nor Volstagg, and Hogun is in Vanaheim….” Loki’s eyes became distant and his face softened slightly for a moment. 

“We will succeed,” Thor promised. “Jane was able to find a way to block the effects—”

“I’m well aware of that, but we cannot go up against Lorelei armed with aught but wax in our ears, a few daggers and a ‘mystical hammer of the gods’ you don’t know how to properly use.” 

Thor glanced down at Mjölnir guiltily. “I had it. You know I did. You saw it.” 

“Yes, but _how_?”

_I didn’t want her getting hurt_ was the answer that was on the tip of Thor’s tongue. In the moment he had felt the connection with Mjölnir, the only thought in his mind had been one of keeping Jane safe from harm. When he didn't answer, Loki returned to being sullen.

“Once is a happy accident. You need to be able to control it, to use it properly. For all our sakes. Even theirs.” Loki’s head jerked towards Jane and Darcy. “They are technically your subjects, after all.”

“Must you make it so impersonal?”

“Kings do not befriend commoners.”

“And what kind of king am I right now? Father always said I needed to learn humility. Perhaps that is what this is meant to be.”

“Don’t be daft, this is just a pair of conniving little bitches lusting after power and the cock that comes with it,” Loki scoffed. “And I mean to rip that red hair from Lorelei’s head and strangle her with it myself if I ever get near enough to her.”

“You would be in her control the minute she touched you,” Thor pointed out. “Her power is still great.”

“Mine is greater.”

“Not when it comes to her voice.”

“The wax could stop a siren’s calls.”

“But if Lorelei notices, all it would take is a single spell to pull the wax from our ears, and we would be at her mercy.” 

Loki’s scowl deepened as he drew one of his daggers and flung it into a tree. “Why the hel did you have to pick now to be the time you start acting responsible?”

“It might be the fact that my parents were assassinated because I failed in that regard,” Thor answered, trying to mimic Loki’s usual dry tone, but failing. The sight of his mother’s blood pooling on the floor next to his father’s apparently sleeping form was too deeply etched in his memory, Amora standing over them with a bloodied knife in one hand and an empty vial in the other and Lorelei smugly draped over the Captain of the Guard, both sisters giving every indication that they had won—

“I see a city!” Jane’s voice broke through the memory, and Thor felt his shoulders slump in relief at having been interrupted. “Is that Utgard?”

Loki pulled his knife from the tree and walked over to the crest of the hill to inspect what Jane was pointing to. “Yes, that’s it. We’re close.” Thor pulled his cloak around to cover Mjölnir, and lifted the hood to cover his face. Loki ran his fingers through his hair, turning the ebony to a dull brown, and shifting his skin a few shades darker before raising his own hood. “Follow me.”

* * *

Jane had spent the first three months of her life outside the Citadel aimlessly wandering the outer hamlets of Midgard. A city like Utgard was entirely new to her, so many noises and scents and sights overwhelming her from all directions made her stay very close to Darcy and Thor. “Are all cities like this?” she asked Thor.

“Some are. Iðavöllr is even larger,” he explained. “And it’s just part of Glaðsheimr, which is the capitol.” Jane couldn’t help her jaw dropping. Asgard’s capitol had to be enormous, and her mind wandered off, wondering how many of the Alchemysts’ Citadel could fit inside Utgard, let alone Iðavöllr and Glaðsheimr. “Jane, watch your step,” Thor warned, pulling her closer to him, away from a rather large puddle. 

“I don’t mind getting wet,” she protested. “You needn’t worry about me so much.”She wasn’t about to admit that she did actually like it. A bell began tolling throughout the city, making most of the citizens scatter, hurrying for their homes.

“What’s going on?” Darcy yelped in alarm, latching on to Jane’s arm tightly. Even Loki looked confused by the change.

“Come this way, you stupid boy!” a woman’s voice hissed. The four turned to see a red haired woman in a dark cloak beckoning them over. “Now!”

“Boða…” Loki whispered in shock. “What’s—”

“ _Now_!” The woman grabbed Loki and Thor by the wrists, pulling them into an alley as Jane and Darcy hurried after them. The bells continued to ring as they wove through the back alleys and finally reached a nondescript brown townhouse. “In!” The woman pushed all of them inside and locked the door behind them. “Loki Laufeyjarson, did you learn _nothing_ I taught you? For shame!”

Loki dropped his conjured disguise with a roll of his eyes. “Of course I learned, Boða. I simply elected not to waste my best work on trying to pass unnoticed in my own home.”

“‘Tis no longer home.” The woman, Boða, lowered her hood, revealing flaming red hair and red tinged eyes that stood in stark contrast to her snowy pale skin. “Not for nearly two months now, since that little trollop arrived.”

“Don’t tell me. Lorelei,” Thor guessed.

“The very same,” Boða confirmed, going to the fireplace and taking a kettle off the flames. “There was never a chance. Your father and brothers were caught in her spell before anyone could stop her.”

“All three of them?” Loki’s voice cracked. “Two months… no…”

“Loki…” a soft voice came from the top of the stairs, and Jane looked up to see a lovely young woman with thick dark hair and stunning grey blue eyes. Immediately, all heaviness and disdain vanished from Loki's face as he rushed to draw the woman into his arms, first kissing her forehead and then her lips.

"You're safe," he breathed. "Thank the Norns..."

"And you…” the woman sobbed gently. “Oh, Loki, I feared the worst. If Angrboða had not smuggled me out, Lorelei would have..."

"Shhh." Loki rocked her back and forth. "There now, sweetling, I'm here. You're safe."

"Who is she?" Jane whispered to Thor. 

"Princess Sigyn of Vanaheim," he replied. "I knew they were close, but this is beyond what I had thought. Loki, how long has this—"

"We've been wed for nearly a year," Loki interrupted, a clear element of smugness in his voice as he held the woman who was apparently his wife tightly in his arms. 

"Without telling me?” Thor looked genuinely wounded.

"We could not risk word reaching your father, lest he fear a conspiracy,” Sigyn explained. “I’m sorry, Thor, truly I am.”

“I believe you,” Thor groused, still clearly put out by Loki’s exclusion of him as he turned back to Angrboða. “I hope you won’t mind if we impose upon your hospitality, Lady Angrboða.”

“Looking after this fool and his brothers has always been my duty,” Angrboða scoffed, coming over and pouring out the tea she had been brewing into cups. “And my loyalties are with the true king. Of both Jötunheim and the Nine Realms. So long as Laufey is lost to the spell of that little witch, Loki is King in my eyes.”

“Then do grant me some time alone with my Queen,” Loki chuckled, disappearing upstairs with Sigyn before he could receive an answer. Thor moved to go after them, but Angrboða stopped him.

“They’ll need this time alone together. She has something she needs to tell him alone. Now then, who are these ladies in your company, Odinson?”

“Jane Foster, _Ástkona Óþekktur_ ,” Jane gave a little nod. “And this is Darcy, my assistant. We, ah… encountered Thor and Loki on our travels and discovered we share a common enemy. And so, we’ve been traveling together these past few days.”

Angrboða regarded them shrewdly. “Tell me then, _Mistress of the Unknown._ Who did she take from you?”

“My… my teacher. But he was really more of a father to me,” Jane admitted. “Ever since Amora slew him, I’ve been looking for a way to stop her magic so I can see her face justice.”

“That’s something I’d very much like to see,” Angrboða remarked dryly, and Jane could see where Loki had learned a lot of his behavior, if this was the woman who had raised him. “You are both welcome here as well, little good may it do you. Lorelei has the city watch in her command, enforcing a curfew, and all the roads have been closed off. I suspect she knew you and Loki would find your way here eventually.”

“Which is why we did not take the roads.” Thor pointed out, lifting one of the cups to his lips and draining it. “We have to do something.”

Jane walked over and sat on the floor by the fireplace, emptying her satchel in front of her. The siren’s blood was the last thing to come out. “I think… I could create some kind of protective elixir, reversing the effects ofthe siren’s blood, protecting against it, but there’s no guarantee it would be enough to stop Lorelei’s magic. I still have no magic user to help me test my master serum.”

“If you need someone who uses magic instead of seiðr, Sigyn can do exactly that,” Thor suggested.

“But when Loki finds out, he won’t let her,” Angrboða interrupted. “She’s carrying their first child, and if Loki is anything like his father, which he is, he is going to dote on Sigyn. Extensively. He won’t let her do anything he might consider dangerous.” 

Thor groaned, sinking down next to Jane. “We’re doomed.”

“Perhaps not.” Jane slid the bracelet from her left wrist, holding it up at a level with the siren’s blood. “I think I may have an idea.”

 


	5. A Return Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which discoveries are made.

“I almost have it…”

“Do you need help?” 

Jane swatted away Darcy and Sigyn’s hands, keeping her gaze focused on the liquid in the cauldron in front of her. “Don’t distract me!”

From the doorway, Thor managed to tear his gaze from Jane long enough to glance at Loki. “It really is remarkable what she’s doing.”

“You _had_ to tell Sigyn,” Loki fumed, pushing against Thor again in a vain attempt to get to his wife. “Stubborn woman. She cannot resist helping people. She wouldn’t listen to me once she heard there was something she could do to aid in this when she should be _resting_ —”

“Loki—” 

“ _Five months gone_ , Thor. She should not be doing this.”

“I can hear everything you’re saying, husband dear,” Sigyn scolded him. “I have managed the last five months without being coddled, and I can continue to do so.”

“You exist solely to vex me,” Loki groused.

“And to bed you,” Sigyn countered easily, tapping the swell of her stomach with a giggle. The exasperation melted from Loki’s face and he grinned with a playful lechery.

“The latter is thoroughly more enjoyable, my sweet.”

Thor envied them the ease of their banter, and the obvious intimacy. He was still annoyed that Loki hadn’t told him about Sigyn, but the way the two of them looked at one another, with such clear adoration and _love_ made him feel a little more forgiving about it. Clearly, Loki was happy with his choice of wife.

Jane tugged one of the bracelets from her wrists and dropped it into the cauldron before turning a small hourglass over. “This could be it… What I’ve been seeking.” There was a beautiful kind of hope tinging her voice, almost childlike, and Thor couldn’t help smiling at it.

“You are a very strange and talented woman,” Sigyn remarked dryly. “I suppose that’s why you can bear to keep company with these idiots.”

“ _Idiots_!” repeated Loki, feigning petulance. “O, the Norns are indeed cruel, to give me so heartless a bride!”

“Loki, my love, you would do well to grow up.”

“Done!” Jane lifted up the fire tongs and and pulled the bracelet from her mixture, blowing on it to cool the hot metal. “Darcy, just… just imagine…”

Thor, too, was staring at the little band of gold with the knowledge of how much was riding on it. If Jane’s work had indeed succeeded, there might be a way to defeat Lorelei and Amora, to make amends for failing his parents as he had.

“I’m imagining as best I can,” Darcy muttered, passing over a bowl of cool water. Jane submerged the bracelet and it gave a loud sizzle, steam rising from the surface. “What if it doesn’t?”

“Then we’ll try again. Now that we have a magic user, we have someone to test my elixirs.”

“Let’s hope that will not be the case. I daresay my husband will only grow more querulous if I am not soon sequestered somewhere he can spoil me to his heart’s content.”

“Should I not want to spoil my princess?”

“You two are absolutely repulsive in your happiness,” Angrboða announced as she stepped in the door. “And I almost preferred it when you were separated and pining for one another.”

“If all goes as planned, they’ll be out of here soon enough,” Jane promised, retrieving the bracelet from the water and slipping it around her wrist. “Go on, Sigyn. Try to use magic against me.”

“What if I hurt you?”

“I can heal myself if need be, now, please. Go ahead.”

Sigyn frowned, but placed her hands together, summoning forth a sphere of energy, which she threw towards Jane. Jane raised the arm wearing the bracelet and the blast spread out before her as though it had struck a shield. As her hand came down slowly, the former Alchemyst looked around with unrestrained delight. 

“I did it!" She blurted happily. “Oh, Darcy, isn't it wonderful?”

Darcy nodded breathlessly and Thor stared in awe at Jane. She looked absolutely radiant, beaming up at them. “I knew you could do it,” he told her proudly. “Well done, Jane.”

“Will you come to bed _now_ , sweet?” Loki interrupted, going to help his wife stand. Sigyn sighed in fond annoyance and let him lift her up in his arms and carry her upstairs. Darcy retreated to the kitchen to join Angrboða, leaving Jane and Thor alone. Thor walked over to sit beside her, looking down at the cauldron.

“Will this be enough?” he asked cautiously. “To stop Lorelei and Amora?”

“I added siren blood to the mix, if I’ve done my work, it should counteract Lorelei’s abilities.” Jane took the arrows from her quiver and began dipping the tips in the elixir. “But I think the effects will yield far more favorable results if the elixir can be introduced into the blood. I couldn’t try such a thing with Sigyn, though. Loki would have my head, and I wouldn’t want to risk harming an innocent babe.”

Thor nodded in understanding, grateful for the excuse to continue being near her. “Jane, it really is brilliant, what you’re doing. If this succeeds, we may stand a chance.”

“You didn’t stand one before? What of the hammer?” She pointed to Mjölnir curiously. “I cannot understand how you could be driven from your home with such power in your hands.”

“I don’t have it,” he admitted. “What happened in the woods, with the sirens… that was the first time I’ve ever been able to use Mjölnir’s full powers.”

“What do you mean?”

He removed the hammer from his hip and set it down on the floor in front of her. “Do you see the runes?”

She traced the marks with a single, slim finger. “ _Whosoever wields…_ No, that’s _holds_ …. _Whosoever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of the storm_.” She looked up at him, puzzled. “But you hold it. I see you hold it all the time.”

“And it’s been serving me well for years, ever since I was reached my thirteenth year, but not the way it did when…” he trailed off, half embarrassed to admit what he already suspected.

“Then something made you ‘worthy,’ is that it? It may be that it has to do with what Loki said. How you’re acting like a king.”

“I suppose…” He took Mjölnir back, frowning. Perhaps he was overthinking things. “It didn’t feel that way.”

“You needn’t worry. Now, have you anything metal you wear that I could use as a shield for you? Just a precaution, obviously.”Thor didn’t hesitate in removing the pendant with the royal crest from around his neck and passing it over for her to put in the cauldron. He wanted desperately to tell her the truth, but at the same time, he knew such a thing would most likely be madness.

“You have my deepest thanks, Jane,” he said finally. “For all of this. I’m… going upstairs to speak with Loki.” He stood, wishing that he had any other option as he climbed the stair. Loki would not be pleased about having his time with Sigyn interrupted, but there was no one else Thor could trust in such a way. He knocked on the door, and to his surprise, Sigyn was the one to open it.

“He’s asleep,” she said with an impish grin.

“Sleeping charm?” Thor guessed, shaking his head. “Really, Sigyn…”

“I love him, but he’s such a stubborn fool at times. I had no other choice if I wanted a few moments’ peace.” Sigyn stepped aside to let him in. Sure enough, Loki lay sprawled across the bed, his eye closed and his sharp features relaxed. “What’s the matter, Thor?”

“I had hoped to speak to him about tomorrow. Jane is busy downstairs—”

“If you were hoping for Loki’s advice in wooing her, he wouldn’t have been of much help regardless.” Thor choked on air as Sigyn’s grin widened. “Ah, so you _are_ in love with her! I knew it!”

“Was it so obvious?”

“I’m a woman who’s had a man look at me the way you look at Jane.And I think such a thing is precious, in every way.”

“I think she’s the reason I was able to wield Mjölnir in the woods. I wasn’t thinking about anything other than keeping her safe.”

“Selflessness and sacrifice would seem to make one worthy,” Sigyn agreed. “Have you attempted to wield the full powers since that time?”

“No, I feared such a thing would draw attention to us when we have little need of it.”

“Wise,” she murmured, sitting on the bed and running her fingers through Loki’s hair softly. After a moment, she pried a ring off her thumb, a simple gold band, and held it out. “Will you give this to Jane, to put in the elixir? I would have Loki protected.”

“Of course.” Thor took it from her. “Have you no other counsel for me?”

“Every heart is different. They will each want what they want, the question is if her heart wants the same as yours. I have been fortunate in finding Loki, and I hope you find the same. Now, go. Much as I am loathe to admit it, the fool was right. I need my rest.”

* * *

Jane stared into the fire, watching it flare and crackle as she turned the bracelet over in her hands. “So close, Erik,” she whispered. “So close…” It was almost sinful, how tantalizing it felt to be so near her goal, but she was unable to help it.

“You miss him?” She raised her eyes to see Thor standing over her. He looked far more pensive than usual, not that their current circumstances were exactly appropriate for joviality.

“Possibly as much as you miss your own parents,” she replied softly. “Were you able to speak with Loki?”

“No, Sigyn put him to sleep for a time. But we can discuss things just as easily when he wakes.” He held out a simple gold ring. “She asked that you treat this with the elixir. Is there any left?”

“Of course.” Jane took it from him and dropped it into the now cooled mixture. “I see no reason the two of you can’t talk here. Darcy is helping Angrboða with supper, and I daresay I ought to be included in your plans as well.”

“What?” He probably wouldn’t have looked more alarmed if she had suggested she was able to fly.

“You made me a deal. I’m not going anywhere until we’ve seen this through to the end and Amora faces justice.” She folded her arms stubbornly. “I will not negotiate on that.”

“It could be dangerous.”

“I can handle myself, you know I can.”  
“What of Darcy?” 

He had a point, Jane realized, sighing as she unraveled her braid and combed out her hair with her fingers. “Darcy is my concern, not yours. I can keep her out of danger.”

“Jane—”

“I understand you are worried for me, but I am telling you that you need not do so!”

“And if I cannot help it?”

“Learn to keep it to yourself.” The moment the words left her mouth, she realized that they probably seemed overly harsh. “Forgive me… I didn’t intend to…”

“But you did.”

“I’m sorry.” They were silent for a moment, awkwardly avoiding each other’s gaze before Thor broke the silence.

“Is it because you feel the need to prove yourself, or because you are uncertain of whether or not you can trust me?”

“Perhaps both,”she admitted reluctantly, biting her lip. “Please, I don’t want to talk about this.”

“Why not? What harm could come of it?”

“Thor, _please_ … Not everything is meant to be shared.”

“I trust you,” he said, drawing closer to her and reaching out to touch her face softly. “And I will trust that you know what it is you’re doing.”

“Thor—”

“Trust me, Jane. Just for this moment, if nothing else.” She looked up at him, her heart pounding as he leaned in and gently pressed his lips to hers. Jane leaned into the kiss without even thinking, wrapping her arms around his neck as one of his hands slipped into her hair and the other wound around her waist. His lips were warm and soft and comforting, in a way Donald’s never had been. But then reason caught up with her.

Thor was the prince. Provided they defeated Amora, he would take the throne. And Jane had no place in such a world. She was an Alchemyst without the title proper, without anything to her name… She pulled away, shaking her head. “I… I should get back to work.”

“Jane—”

“I’m sorry, Thor, but I can’t do this right now. What matters is stopping Amora.” She tried her best not to look at the utterly devastated expression on his face.

* * *

“This is the first time I’ve ever had to go into my own home through the _servant’s_ paths,” Loki muttered, pulling the hood of his cloak a little further up. “I don’t like it.”

“Shh.” Jane scolded, moving in front of them as they navigated the tunnels. “Let me see the light a moment, I think we’re nearly there.” Thor kept to the back of their little group, remaining silent. He was still trying to work through what had passed between him and Jane the night before.

She had kissed him back, he knew that much. And he thought she had liked it. Her response seemed to have indicated that she had, at least. But then she had become so insistent that nothing could happen between the two of them. "Thor. The turn is here." Her voice broke through his thoughts, and Thor sighed heavily as he followed Jane and Loki through the tunnel and up to a trapdoor. "Weapons, gentlemen?" Jane prompted. "Charms? You have both?" They both nodded. "Well, then. Shall we?"

Loki was the one to push the trapdoor open, and they stepped into a dimly lit corridor. Thor and Jane stood waiting as Loki looked around. "We're just off the great hall," he told them. "This way." They slowly started walking, each with a hand on their respective weapons.

"Boring," a woman's sultry voice drawled, muffled by the walls, and Thor felt his skin prickle. Lorelei. "Laufey, is this really the best you can supply? It's astounding that you're the one who fathered my darling Loki."

"That little harlot," Loki growled softly. "How dare she—"

"Shhh!" Thor hissed. "Your father's speaking."

"Loki will come, eventually, my dear. Please, just a little patience."

"Humph. I don't suppose there's anything else of your Queen's jewels I might have—"

" _Over my dead body!_ " Loki roared, blasting through the wall with a fury.In fairness, Thor could not fault him his rage as the smoke cleared and they got a clear view of what was going on. 

Lorelei was splayed lazily across the throne of Jötunheim like a cat on a pillow, and positively dripping with jewels that most likely belonged to Loki's late mother, Fárbauti.The entirety of Loki's family was kneeling at her feet, the glazed adoration of her spell clear in their eyes. 

"Loki," Lorelei practically purred, sitting up to smirk at him and toss her red hair. "I was beginning to think you'd abandoned me, my love. Oh, and _look_ , you even brought a present for us to give my sister, how wonderful!"

"Time to wake up, Lorelei. You're dreaming," Thor retorted, unhooking Mjölnir and spinning it in warning. "End the spell, and we may yet show you mercy."

"Laufey, discipline your son and his friends," Lorelei yawned, rolling her eyes. "Just be sure you leave them in one piece."

"Father... don't." Loki held up his hands as Laufey advanced on them. "I don't want to do this. Don't force my hand."

But it was Helblindi who acted first, launching himself at Jane and knocking her to the ground. Jane smashed her knee between his legs and rolled away in the brief window of opportunity she had given herself.

"Don't hurt them!" Loki shouted, throwing up a shield around himself and Thor.

"I wasn't planning on it!" Jane notched one of her arrows in her bow and fired it directly at Lorelei. The sorceress laughed haughtily, throwing up a shield to deflect the projectile, but the arrow burned straight through it and embedded itself in Lorelei’s shoulder.

“What—” Lorelei stared at Jane in astonishment as the spell on Jötunheim’s royal family shattered and the glaze in their eyes disappeared. “What _are_ you?” she shrieked, ripping the arrow from her body.

“I’m the _Ástkona Óþekktur_ ,” Jane answered coolly, but her calm mask began to falter when a web of angry red began to seep out from Lorelei’s shoulder. The sorceress’s skin turned ashen, she started choking and shrieking incoherently, and then gave a great shudder before collapsing in front of them. Dead.

Jane dropped her bow, staring at her hands in mute horror, and Thor rushed to catch her as she stumbled backwards. Loki lowered the shield, going to his father and brothers. They spokesoftly to one another, in Jötunheim’s native tongue, so Thor wasn’t entirely sure of what was being said, but he was more focused on the woman in his arms. “It’s alright, Jane,” he murmured softly. “I’ve got you. Everything will be alright.”

“What have I done?” she whispered, her brown eyes still locked on her hands. “What have I done?”

“You didn’t know,” he soothed. “None of us had any way of knowing. She would have been executed regardless, you’ve done nothing wrong.” She finally gave up staring, and instead clutched at his arms, clearly desperate for the support.

“Thor-Prince.”

“Laufey-King.” Thor looked up at the Jötun King, using the Jötun style of titles, as was expected. “I would very much like to speak with you, but at present, I think my companion is in need of rest, and I feel I am in a similar state. We’ve been traveling some time to reach you. If you will permit it, I would request a few hours’ time to recover from what has just passed.”

Laufey tilted his head for a moment before nodding. “Býleistr. Helblindi. Escort Thor-Prince and the… _Ástkona Óþekktur_ to an appropriate set of chambers. I will be having words with your brother. Alone. ” Loki looked more than a little chagrinned at that. Thor nodded, following Loki's little brothers out of the hall, Jane still tightly clasped in his arms.

 


	6. Wash the Pain Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which words that need to be said finally are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's first proper attempts at smut in here. You have been warned.

Jane sat on the marble floor of the room she had been given, still staring at her hands. They looked ugly, covered in the awful, garish red that had leaked out from Lorelei’s wound. “I can’t do it,” she sobbed. “I can’t do it, Erik, I can’t—”

“Jane?” The door opened and Thor stepped into the chamber. “Are you feeling any better?”

“No…” she answered, her voice hollow. Thor’s arms wrapped around her from behind, and his lips brushed against her hair. “No, don’t… I’m filthy…”

“No, you’re not,” he reassured her. “I know what it is you’re facing now, Jane. I’ve faced myself, almost every warrior does.”

“But that’s just it! I’m not a warrior, I can’t do this! Even someone as repulsive as Lorelei, I can’t…” Her entire body shuddered as she wept into his embrace. "I feel as though there is a filth spreading through my soul."

Thor held her tightly, rocking her back and forth as though she were a child and kissing her hair. "I know," he told her gently. "I still remember the first time I killed someone... To this day, I don't know what his name was, he was a Marauder on the border of Vanaheim and Asgard. But to watch it happen... It was unnerving. I was fourteen."

"Fourteen," Jane repeated. She'd still been learning how to convert metals to gold at that age.

"The guilt fades," he promised. "Think of how many lives you saved, how many men you freed from her spell. They'll be able to reunite with those they love, thanks to you. You're a hero."

"I don't feel like one." She turned in his arms and leaned up to kiss him desperately. She needed the comfort of his embrace, to forget everything in the world, because, at the moment, he was the only thing that felt stable."Please, Thor... I... I..."

"Jane." His lips grazed her cheek. "Before anything else happens, I need to know what it is you feel for me. And I want the truth. Please."

She bit the inside of the cheek he had kissed. "I care for you," she admitted, "but you are the prince. Your world and mine, they're realms apart. Whatever this is, I know it can't last. However much I might want it to."

The tips of his fingers caught her by the chin. "For tonight, Jane, let me simply be yours. Not a prince, nor a warrior. Just a man who finds himself loving you." Jane's heart stopped and restarted a dozen times in the span of a minute. He was saying he loved her. And she found she believed him. Her fingers slipped up into his hair, and she found herself kissing him with a new fervor, a new desire. Something she’d never felt for anyone before, not even Donald.

"Please," she repeated. "Please, Thor." He pulled her up into his embrace, carrying her into the bed and placing her down gently. His lips began tracing her throat and her shoulders, the soft fuzz of his beard tickling at her skin. She leaned back into the mattress, giving a little whimper of pleasure as his fingers moved across her chest, unlacing her corselet and chemise with fluid ease. Within a moment, her breasts were free, growing pert in the chilled air. Thor smiled up at her, fondling one of her nipples until it grew firm beneath his touch.

Jane found herself at a loss for what to do. She hadn't realized when he'd first entered the room that he was, in fact, bare chested already, and it was making her blush. He pulled away, his smile replaced with a soft expression of concern. "Has no one ever made love to you before?" She shook her head, blushing an even deeper shade of pink, and his smile returned, a very kind one. "Then I will do everything I can to make this the best that I can for you."

"You don't have to—"

"Jane, you may not believe this, but when I look at you, I see a woman who deserves to have love made to her. Not to be fucked, or bedded, or any other term." He pressed a kiss to her eyelid tenderly. "And I will endeavor to accomplish such a task." Jane squeaked, amazed she had not yet melted beneath his touch. Thor's hands slid down to her waist, freeing her body from her breeches and small clothes. "You truly are beautiful."

"Don't tease me," she insisted, curling in on herself. Thor lay himself beside her, taking her handsin his. 

"I will never tease, nor lie. Not to you, not to the one I love. Trust me for tonight. Deal?"

"Deal," she agreed hesitantly. Thor guided her hands downwards, helping her ease down his own trousers. Jane squeezed her eyes shut in embarrassment, only to feel him kiss her forehead.

"Look at my eyes, my love. Look up at me."Hesitantly, she did as she was told, and happily lost herself in the stormy blue of his irises. His lips brushed their way along her face until he bit her very gently on the neck, and Jane felt her entire body relax as his hand moved down her stomach to carefully guide her legs open. "Bring your hands down," he instructed her softly, his fingers stroking against the little mound between her legs. Jane did as he told her, giving a little whimper as heat began spreading through her and her hands found his shaft.

“I don’t… I don’t know what to do.”

“Don’t think about it,” he coaxed. “Just feel it.” Hesitantly, awkwardly, Jane attempted to replicate the motions of his own fingers, and _not_ blush as his member grew hard beneath her touch. His hands moved lower, breaching the folds and stroking her walls as they grew slick. Jane bit down on his shoulder, fighting back the absolutely wanton moan that was on her lips. “No,” he groaned, “let it out, Jane, let all of it be free.”

“ _Thor…_ ” she whimpered as his fingers retreated from within her and pulled her hands away, moving them to his chest. A moment later, she felt him sliding into her.It felt tight, and slightly painful, but somehow still utterly perfect for her, as though he had been made to fit inside her.Slowly, gently, he pushed himself deeper until she had taken his full length.

"Move," he growled, his voice growing husky as he bit along her shoulders. "It feels even better when you move." Jane started rocking her hips, wrapping her arms around him as the warmth spread further. She was practically mewling his name now, clutching at him as he marked her as his. With one more long groan, he spilled inside of her, a new warmth that complemented her own perfectly.

"I love you..." The words rose to her lips unbidden, but as soon as she spoke them, she knew them to be true. Thor smiled, cupping her cheek in the palm of his hand.

"As I love you, dearest Jane." He kissed her, and her entire soul sang out in bliss.

* * *

Thor awoke to Jane nestled under his arm with a look of contentment on her sleeping face, her beautiful brown hair tumbling about her shoulders. The image made him smile and he let his fingers trail lightly over her cheek for a moment.

"Why am I not at all shocked to find you here?" Thor looked up to see Loki standing over them, and suddenly felt as though he were being caught with cake crumbs in his bed by his mother. "Come back to your chambers, oaf," Loki ordered. "My father expects you within an hour, and we have to talk before then." Careful not to disturb his sleeping lover, Thor rose from the bed and collected his clothes, following Loki back to his own suite.

"What is it?"

"You can't trust my father."

"What?!?"

"Thor, last night..." Loki picked at the palm of his hand. "I explained everything to him, and he told me, on no uncertain terms, that he wanted me to accompany you to Asgard... And to assassinate you after Amora has been dealt with."

Thor gawked at him. "What?" he repeated in disbelief. "But... Our fathers, they were allies, friends even—"

"My father believes Amora's usurping of power is a clear indication that the line of Búri is no longer worthy of ruling the Nine Realms. And as you are the only heir..." Loki gestured vaguely, and Thor got the gist of his meaning. "I would just as soon slay Býleistr or Helblindi," Loki reassured him. "But I'm sure you realize the problem, Thor. You cannot trust Laufey-King. He will lend Jötunheim's forces to this war, but for no one's benefit but his own."

"Then what is it you suggest I do?"

"Leave," Loki answered bluntly. "Don't waste any time, the minute you've got his word to send reinforcements, get out of Jötunheim and find more allies. I'll write to Sigyn, she, Boða and Darcy should have crossed the border safely by this point, and she can persuade Ivaldi, Freyr and Njörd to lend you their support. If I know Svartalfheim, Niflheim, and Muspelheim, they will merely wait and watch. The only other realm needed is Midgard, and you're certainly well accommodated with their lot that you can convince them."

Thor nodded slowly. "I suppose I should dress, then. And see about waking Jane."

"Thor—"

"Don't try to dissuade me on this, Loki. I love her." Thor folded his arms stubbornly, glaring at his foster brother.

"You're mad," Loki muttered sourly. "But take her with you regardless. If you don't, my father may try to get that elixir from her, along with Norns know what else. But, Thor... Don't get any foolish ideas about her."

"Sage advice indeed from a man who married without the High King's permission," Thor retorted, grabbing himself a new set of clothes from the wardrobe. "I'll be fine. Aren't I always?"

Loki gave a dry bark of a laugh before leaving the room.

* * *

Jane had never ridden a horse before, and her legs were already aching from the previous night's liaison with Thor. The prospect of climbing on the black monstrosity terrified her. "Sleipnir is the fastest we've got," Loki was telling Thor. "It should take you less than a week to reach Midgard."

Thor clasped the Jötun Prince by the forearm and embraced him. "Thank you, Loki. For all of this."

"Thank me from that golden monstrosity your family calls a throne," Loki retorted playfully. Thor allowed himself a chuckle before climbing up on Sleipnir's back and offering Jane his hand.

"Come on, you'll be in front of me, sideways. It'll be easier on you." Jane blushed as she took his hand and he pulled her up in front of him. His arm wound tightly around her waist, and she felt him sneak a quick peck of his lips to her ear before he addressed Loki again. "I'll send you a message once we reach Midgard."

“Go, you fool,”Loki scoffed. “I have my work cut out for me here.” Jane gripped the horse’s mane as Thor nudged it into a start.

As Loki had promised, Sleipnir _was_ fast, and Jane didn’t loosen her hold on his mane until Thor slowed them down and dismounted. He lifted her off of the horse’s back, brushing a few stray pieces of hair from her face. “Are you feeling alright?” he asked kindly.

She nodded. “Yes… just… just—” Thor kissed her, lifting her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. Jane did so, moaning into the kiss and lacing her fingers into his hair as she pressed her hips against his.

It probably should have taken them only a week to reach Midgard, but every time they stopped, Thor and Jane would inevitably find themselves falling into one another’s arms again, and Jane could not have been happier for it. _This_ was what it meant to be loved, not what she had felt with Donald. Thor’s attentions to her bordered on worship, all tender touches and sweet kisses, and Jane found she couldn’t be sated, no matter how well they ended up pleasuring one another.

The night before they were due to arrive in Midgard, they'd found a clearing that let them see the stars, and Thor had laid out his cloak for both of them to lie on. Jane was lying across his chest, his fingers resting in her hair as they both gazed up at the sky.

“Are you glad to be going home?” Thor asked softly.

“It’s not really my home,” Jane mused. “I never really left the Citadel until my exile. Except for the nine representatives who are sent throughout the realms.”

“Ah.” Thor kissed her forehead. “Well, I think you’ll like seeing more of it. Steven is possibly the noblest man I’ve ever met, and his wife is….” He chuckled. “Well, I daresay you’ll like her.”

“When you say it like that, you make it sound ominous,” she giggled.

“Don’t worry, you’ll like her, I promise. If not, you can hit me.”

“I don’t want to hit you.”

“Well, you’re going to like her regardless, so it’s a moot point.”

“You’re terrible.”

“And yet, you love me.”

“I must be mad.”

“I suppose we both are.”

“Hmmm. Thor?”

“Yes?”

“What am I now? Your mistress, or—”

“You’re the one that I love.”

Jane was silent for a long moment. “Do you plan on it being that way forever?”

“Why should I not?”

“You know why.”

“Jane, you should know by now that I don’t care—”

“But the world _does_. All my life, I have been telling myself that I don’t care what the world thinks of me, but, the truth is, I do.” A shudder ran through her body as a sob escaped her lips. “I care about everything I’ve done _meaning_ something. Not just to myself, but to the world, for… for people to see me the way you see me…. As… Brilliant, and _worth_ seeing.”

“I think I see you as more than just that.”

“But that’s not the point!”

Thor cradled her head in his hand, his thumb stroking her cheek. "I know it isn't, my heart. But whatever it is you want to be, you have my word, I will do all I can to help you achieve that. Deal?"

"Deal,"she agreed after a moment's hesitation. "Thor?"

"Yes?"

"Do you really plan to love me forever?"

"Yes. And it won't be nearly long enough."

 


	7. Preparations, Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Thor and Jane arrive in Midgard, and make several discoveries.

Thor was helping Jane off Sleipnir's back just as Steve and Peggy entered the courtyard. “You’re late,” Peggy said dryly. “We were expecting you sooner.”

“There were complications,” Thor lied, squeezing Jane’s hand protectively behind her back. Peggy tilted her head, looking at Jane in bemusement.

“Well, you’re here now, and I’m sure you’re exhausted.” Steve smiled warmly, stepping forward to take Jane’s free hand. “I hope you weren’t treated badly by him, my lady.”

Jane was about to reply when someone shouted out her name and she whirled to see a shorter man with greying, curly brown hair across the yard. “Bruce!” Jane blurted, running over to embrace him tightly. “I haven’t seen you since you left!”

“Little Jane…” the man laughed, stepping back. “Well, not so little anymore. You look stunning.” Jane ducked her head, blushing, and Thor felt a small wave of jealousy run though him. “Are you well?” Bruce asked her. “I received a message from the citadel telling me you’d lost your title—”

“It’s a long story,” Jane interrupted.

“I’m sure we all would love to hear it,” Steve interjected. “You were coming inside, weren’t you?”

“You’ll want to meet Elizabeth,” Bruce informed her. “I’m the luckiest man in the realms—”

“ _Ahem_.” Peggy cleared her throat playfully.

“Your husband excluded, Your Grace.” 

“Of course,” Peggy offered her left arm to Thor, her right still tightly clasped in her husband’s. “Now, shall we go in? Bruce, feel free to show your friend the Alchemysts’ Tower.”

“You’ll love it, Jane. This way.” Before Thor could protest, Bruce led Jane away, the two of them ducking their heads together and speaking in hushed tones. The jealousy Thor had felt briefly surged a little stronger as he walked with Peggy and Steve up to their solar, where several other familiar faces were waiting.

Sitting on the window ledge in all black leathers were the leading informants of Midgard, Clint Barton and Natalia Romanova, the former sharpening the tips of his arrows, and the latter examining a scroll of paper, her red curls bound tightly in a knot at the top of her head. Touching shoulders with Natalia was Steve’s lieutenant, James Barnes, silver fingers resting on Natalia’s knee. Thor frowned, wondering where those had come from. All three stood, giving little bows as the royals entered the room.

“Stark’s in the tower, along with Sam and Rhodes,” Natalia reported, sitting back down and hooking a leather booted foot around Barton’s ankle. “Shall we fetch them?”

“No.” Steve gestured for them all to sit. Thor elected instead to lean against a desk, so that he had a decent view of all of them without having to turn as Steve did on the couch next to his wife. “What happened, Thor? Loki’s messages weren't very informative.”

“Reasonable, given the times we’re living in,” Peggy interjected.

“No one’s saying otherwise, Peggy,” her husband reassured her, kissing her cheek.

“Lorelei has been killed,” Thor explained, “and Jötunheim has been freed of her spell. I have Laufey-King’s support in the fight against Amora. They’re preparing to mobilize their forces, and await my word.”

“Amora’s left Glaðsheimr,” Natalia reported. “After Loki’s message, our informants in Asgard reported she’s on the move to Bilskirnir.” Thor scowled at the thought of the hall, technically his personal residence as crown prince, being overtaken by the enchantress. Was there any part of his life she hadn’t corrupted? _Jane_ , came the immediate answer in his mind. He wished she were at his side at that moment. “If Lorelei is dead,” Natalia went on, “that would explain the number of Einherjar who were leaving the city and evacuating the people.”

“Amora hasn’t tried to stop them?”

“We weren’t able to infiltrate the palace and find out. But she was being escorted by svartálfar warriors when she departed. The Kursed.”

“Then she has Svartalfheim on her side?”

“No, just a defector,” Barton interjected. “Malekith. The Kursed are being supplied entirely by him. Queen Alflyse isn’t getting involved. As far as we know, Amora is planning to give him Svartalfheim once she’s won, in exchange for his aid.”

“Then Alflyse should be concerned,” Peggy frowned. “Svartálfar. I’ve never understood them.”

“We should call the full council,” Steve mused aloud. “We can’t let this go any further. Amora is a bully and she’s only going to get worse the longer she’s in power. If Lorelei could be beaten, so can her sister.”

“I agree Amora needs to be stopped,” Thor interrupted. “But the way by which Lorelei was defeated was not by my hand.”

“You didn’t kill her?” Barnes spoke for the first time. “Who, then? Loki?” Thor shook his head.

“Jane." The moment the words left his lips, he regretted them. Now, they’d probably have even more questions. "And I would suggest you speak with her about those methods, Lorelei’s defeat left her very shaken.” He knew there was no way he could keep Jane out of the war entirely, she'd already become involved, but he wanted to protect her as much as he could, all the same.

“The woman with you?” Reluctantly, Thor nodded and Steve stood up. “I’m going to the tower.”

“Steve—”

“Peggy. Sweetheart, trust me. Please. I’ll do everything I can not to make her uncomfortable. I just want to talk to her.”

* * *

“This is incredible!” Jane spun in a full circle, trying to take in every inch of the Alchemysts’ Tower. Next to her, Bruce grinned.

“This all originally belonged to Abraham Erskine,” he explained, “I inherited it after he died.”

“I still can’t believe you were apprenticed to Erskine,” Jane said enviously. “Every initiate wanted to be you for years. What was he like?”

“Incredible.” Bruce kept smiling at her. “Speaking of initiates, this way. I want you to meet Leo and Jemma. And Betty, of course.”

“Betty?” Jane followed him down the stairs.

“Elizabeth. My first apprentice, and my wife now.”

“You’re taking apprentices without the mark?” Jane realized in disbelief. “If the Council found out, you’d be struck from the guild!”

“I’m not concerned about the guild.” Bruce looked down at his marks, flexing his fists with a rueful little look. One of the doors they passed had a loud crash sound from behind it, followed by a flash of blue light. “Stark! Careful in there!”

“Everything’s fine!” someone shouted back. “Rhodey, pass me that plate—”

“You’re going to get us all killed!” a second voice yelled.

“Anthony Stark,” Bruce explained, leading Jane down further. “Technically, he’s one of the most powerful lords in the realm, but he prides himself on being an inventor. He’s trying to use alchemy to create a new kind of armor.”

“He doesn’t have the mark either?” Jane guessed.

“I’m the only one here who was born with a mark. Excluding you, obviously.” Jane touched the place where her marks had been, wincing, and Bruce caught her hand. “You didn’t deserve what they did to you. If you want to stay here, you can. Continue your work.”

It sounded tempting, and Jane almost accepted on the spot, but instead chose to keep her silence as Bruce opened the door at the bottom of the stairway.

In a large, cavernous space, a pretty brunette woman was helping a pair at a work table, neither of them looking older than sixteen. "Betty," Bruce spoke softly, tenderly, and the woman looked up, a pair of grey eyes sparkling as she did. "Sweetheart, this is Jane."

"Erik's student?" Betty asked, smiling brightly. "The one he spoke of so highly in his letters?"

"The very same. Jane, this is Lady Elizabeth Ross, my wife."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Jane extended a hand to Betty, who shook it firmly. "But these two can't be your children, surely."

"Our students," Betty explained. "Leopold Fitz and Jemma Simmons. They also have seats on the council as representatives of the people." The young man waved first, then the woman. "Stark has his own work chambers, spoilt brat that he is. Were it not for his wife, I would worry far more for the state of the realm."

"What is it you're studying?" Jane asked, walking over to examine the vials in front of Jemma. "Is this for the Philosopher's Stone?"

"I'm trying to improve it," Jemma told her proudly.

"Improve it?" Jane echoed. "Bruce... teaching the unmarked is one thing, but this... Never mind your marks, the guild would have your head if they knew!"

"I'm well aware. But being away from the guild gives a new sense of freedom, Jane. I've been here fifteen years, and they've never once tried to stop me."

"Of course they haven't." Jane's hands gripped the edge of the work table so tightly that her knuckles turned white.

"Bruce told us that you were the first lady to be made an Alchemyst. Is that true?" Jemma asked eagerly.

"Please, tell us everything you can!" Leopold agreed, leaning in closer. "Is it true you were using magic?"

"I was studying it," Jane admitted, dissolving in the warmth of their praise and curiosity. "I have a theory regarding it, the differences between magic, seiðr, and alchemy. People are born with seiðr, but magic and alchemy... magic is just a more direct form of alchemy, eliminating the procedures that require our tools and elixirs. And alchemy is simply a more advanced form of science. What I was postulating was that magic is alchemy we don't understand yet, so we call it magic instead of science, but they are one and the same thing."

"That's a very interesting way of thinking of it," a new voice interjected, and they all turned to see the King standing in the doorway. Jane bobbed down in some approximation of a curtsy, but everyone else remained as they were, as if they were on equal standing with him. "Lady Jane, would you come walk with me please?" Jane looked from him to the others, who nodded encouragingly, and so, she followed him back up the stairs and to a very well kept and orderly looking garden.

"Why do you want to speak with me, your majesty?"

"Steve will do," he corrected her gently. "I don't really care for titles, I never have. Abraham saw to that. Alchemysts have a way of... changing people."

"Abraham Erskine?" She didn't bother to correct him on her title. The more she thought about it, the more _Ástkona Óþekktur_ seemed like a silly attempt at trying to be grown up. She was an Alchemyst, whether or not the guild called her such. They could not take that from her. "He's... something of a legend to initiates in the Citadel. I never met him, he left long before I was born."

"He left to come here and help me," Steve explained. "When I was born, they say it was a miracle that I lived, I was very small and very sick. It took a very high price to convince the guild, but Abraham came here, and he helped me."

"With the Philosopher's Stone?"

"And far more. He... taught me what it meant to be a good man, he was a second father to me, and I've missed him since he died."

"I know what that feels like." Jane bit her lip, thinking of Erik.

"Lady Jane—"

"Just Jane."

"If that's what you want. Jane. Thor and I have been friends for a long time, it's a tradition that royal children foster together, to build stronger alliances. I know my friend, and I know why he would ask of me what he did."

"What did he ask of you?"

"Not to make you uncomfortable. I'm sure all of this is overwhelming to you, and I'm sorry for this, but could you please explain to me what happened with Lorelei?"

"I want a promise from you first," she told him.

"Alright, what do you want me to promise?"

"That you won't make me do it again. Not for Amora, not for anyone."

He was silent for a moment, then nodded. "My word is my bond. I won't ask you to repeat your actions. Will you tell me what they were now?"

"I created a poison," Jane answered ruefully, glaring down at her hands. "I thought because I had made something that could protect... It never crossed my mind that it could also destroy... But it did. It killed her, when I shot that arrow, and I have regretted it every day since."

"Good."

She looked at him in disbelief. "Good?"

"No person with a conscience ever kills without at least a little regret, in my experience," he explained. "Otherwise, they're usually bullies. I don't like bullies."

"I know very few people who will admit to liking bullies," Jane pointed out, "no one likes to admit that they themselves might be bullies." Steve laughed, a warm, sunny sound.

"You and Peggy would get along very well. But I still don't think you're a bully."

"That's kind of you."

"Sir!" They both turned to see a balding man dressed in black hurrying towards them. "Everyone's in place for a council meeting, we're just waiting for you."

"I'll be there, Coulson, just give us a moment longer.”

“No, it’s fine, I’d love to go back to the Alchemysts’ Tower—”

“Everyone in there is a member of the council, none of them will be in the Tower. And I believe there’s always room for another voice in the council room, if you’d care to join us.”

“You want my advice?”

“Of course. Why wouldn’t I?”

Jane bit her lip, remembering that the rigid rules she had learned as a child in the Citadel were no longer in effect, despite being back within stone walls that reminded her so much of the place she had once called home. “No reason. I’d love to come.”

* * *

“Are you going to ask her to marry you, or just muddle about it and let her slip away?” Thor nearly choked on his wine, staring at Peggy in shock.

“You… presume…” he protested, struggling to regain his breath.

“Don’t give me that rubbish,” Peggy interrupted, slapping him firmly on the back to ease the process. “You love her, and, she returns it, though rather subtly, I’ll admit. Still even a blind man could see it, and that woman is not the kind you can allow to slip out of your fingers, Thor.”

“You say it as though it were that simple."

"Why would it not be?"

"Jane is thoroughly convinced she doesn't belong at my side," he confessed softly. "And I dare not risk ruining the precious little we have. Not even by asking her to stay with me."

"Do you truly believe she would say no?"

"She's stubborn."

"So are you."

"If I pressure her, I may force her from my side for good. I could not bear that."

"You are a selfish fool, then," Peggy told him bluntly. "And perhaps, for that, you deserve to have love pass you by." Thor could only sit silently as she opened the doors of the council room, letting everyone else pour in. Natalia was noticeably absent, but Barton and Barnes were in attendance, along with Maria Hill, representing the forces of Midgard. For the nobles, there was Lady Stark (though Thor knew her by her husband’s pet name for her, Pepper), Lady Ross (whose name was escaping Thor), and the Lords Stark and Rhodes, as well as one of the representatives of the people, Samuel Wilson. All three men were covered in soot marks, and their clothes were rather badly burned, which made Pepper shake her head.

"Why did we _ever_ decide to let you do this?"

"My charming good looks," Stark retorted, "and my winning personality."

"I repeat Pepper's question," Barton quipped dryly.

"You're an assassin, why do they let _you_ in the council?"

"Everyone, enough." Steve strode in, Jane and Coulson right behind him. Bruce entered a few minutes later, with two young women and a young man in tow.

“Let’s get started.” Jane drifted over to stand beside Thor, and he reached out to take her hand, squeezing it tightly as Steve continued speaking. "The old treaties with Asgard are still valid. We will be moving against Amora. But I don't want civilians involved. And I don't want anyone who does not explicitly volunteer to be a part of this fight."

"It's a very small pool," Coulson said, frowning.

"I don't want anyone who isn't willing to give the full measure of service. And I want as many families as possible left intact," Steve said firmly. "Stark, do I even _want_ to know what your progress is?"

"Things are still exploding in our faces," Wilson muttered. "And I'm not going to be sitting right for a week."

"The explosions are smaller!" protested Stark. "And I may have managed to get the mixture to adhere to the metal."

" _May have_?" Rhodes grumbled. "Nowhere close."

"Then we won't use it. I won't take the risk."

"You're a walking risk that was taken!" Stark argued, being silenced by the sound of Peggy firmly setting her wine goblet on the table. The queen of Midgard's very pointed look was enough to silence the inventor.

"I have another option," Jane spoke up, everyone turning to look at her in shock. "My serum isn't what I intended, but it can protect, and it would require significantly less metal. Just a small piece on everyone fighting."

"Jane, are you—"

"I'm certain." Several people looked surprised at Jane's willingness to interrupt Thor. "So long as the serum remains unused as a weapon, it should do more good than harm."

"What will you need?" Bruce asked.

"That's best kept between us," Jane told him calmly. “Trade secret.”

“If you can help, we’d be glad of another Alchemyst,” Steve said, smiling at Jane warmly. Thor opened his mouth to protest that Jane didn’t use that title, but Jane spoke first, squeezing Thor’s hand as she did so. The little pulse of energy comforted him and he closed his mouth to let her continue. 

“And I’ll be glad to do what I can,” she answered graciously. “I’d need metal, though, small pieces that could be worn easily on a cord.”

“That should be easy enough. Maria, what can you report?”

“We have a message from Vanaheim,” Maria informed them, passing over a scroll. “It just arrived by courier. Princess Freyja’s daughter, Sigyn, arrived with two women in tow.”

“Angrboða and Darcy. They’re safe,” Jane breathed, and Hill nodded.

“She’s convinced Njörd, Freyr and Ivaldi to join the fight against Amora.” Thor realized more fully now why his father might have been opposed to Loki and Sigyn as a match. Her family connections were extremely far reaching, bringing the support of four realms.

“How much time do we have?” Steve interjected.

“With Amora moved to Bilskirnir, it’s only three days’ march for us. Add the time needed to assemble forces, we can be there within a week,” Coulson answered. Thor stole another glance at Jane as they descended into war discussions, wondering if this was boring her, but she looked fascinated.

* * *

Jane brushed an errant curl from her face, tucking it back into her braid as she worked. “We brought the metal.” She looked up to see Jemma and Fitz coming towards her, their hands filled with little trinkets. Jemma was beaming as they deposited it in front of Jane. “Can we stay and watch?”

“No,” Jane told them firmly. “I don’t want anyone else learning this serum.”

“Skye reckons you’re more than an Alchemyst,” Fitz mused, not making any indication that he was going. “And she’d know, she’s the first person on Midgard to have seiðr in generations.”

“Skye shouldn’t get involved,” Jane scolded. "None of you should."

"Our entire realm is going to war, I think we're involved," Jemma replied pointedly.

"That's not the point. This serum... As it stands, I am the only one who knows it, and I intend to keep it that way." Jane dropped the metal pieces into the brewing elixir.

"Well, you haven't got much time anyway, the workrooms close in a quarter hour," Fitz informed her. "Tower rules, since Stark kept everyone in the castle up into the wee hours."

"Duly noted." Jane watched the elixir simmering with a frown. "I'll have left by then, I promise." The two apprentices finally seemed to understand that she wanted to be left alone and filed out of the workroom, letting her wait in silence for the mixture to finish setting within the metal when she heard the door open again. "I thought—"

"I'm not them." Jane looked up to see a small, finely built woman about her age with gorgeous red curls tumbling about her shoulders. "Natalia Romanova," the woman introduced herself. "Spy mistress. And you're Jane Foster, the Alchemyst and Thor's current paramour."

Jane felt her grip tighten around the silver knife she'd left sitting on the work table. The way this _Natalia_ spoke to her made her furious. "Why have you come to see me, my lady?" she asked coldly. 

"Follow me."

"No. I have work I need to finish before the workrooms are closed." Jane took a straining board to pour out the elixir into the grate at her feet. "Now I can give you my attention," she announced, setting down the cauldron. "What is it?"

"As I said, follow me. And leave the knife." Reluctantly, Jane did as the spy mistress told her, following her out of the workroom and up the staircase.

"Where are you taking me?"

"No talking," Natalia told her, her tone so clipped and sharp that Jane didn't even bother question her. They wove through the far more orderly corridors, a welcome change from the utterly serpentine labyrinth that had been Jötunheim’s palace.

When Natalia finally stopped, they were in a large hall filled with portraits, and they were in front of a painting depicting two young women. One was blonde, with a very sweet face, and Steve’s kind eyes, even though her expression was somber. But Jane's eyes were drawn to the smaller girl, who had more pointed, elfin features and soft brown eyes and hair. "Who are they?" she asked, staring at the brunette woman.

"The King's late mother, Queen Sarah, and her sister, the Princess Elise," Natalia answered impassively. _Elise_. Jane felt her heart skip a beat. _But it can't be her...._ "Of course," Natalia went on, "there are so few portraits of the Princess, given her disappearance just before Abraham Erskine arrived to treat the King. Though, obviously, he was only the Prince then. The official story given out was that Princess Elise went beyond the Nine Realms to be wed, but those of us in the King's inner circle know otherwise."

"Then why are you telling me this?"

"Because, Jane Foster, the truth is that Princess Elise was given to the keeping of the Alchemysts in exchange for Erskine's aid. She never left the Citadel after that, no one knows what happened to her." Natalia turned to look at her pointedly. "The Queen told me to determine why it was you seemed familiar to her, and here, I believe, is my answer. Princess Elise was wed to an Alchemyst, and that this match produced... You."

Jane found that all the air in her lungs had suddenly fled. Her head was reeling, her vision blurring, and as she stumbled, Natalia caught her. "You think my mother was a princess."

"Then her name _was_ Elise?"

"Yes, but.... Wouldn't she have told me?"

"Perhaps she intended to. I take it she's passed away?"

"Yes... Twelve years ago. Just after my father."

"You have my condolences."

"I don't know that I want them." Jane bit her lip, frowning. "Please... Don't tell anyone else about this. Only the Queen."

"That was always my intention."

"Do you know where Tho—the Prince of Asgard is lodging?"

"The Western Tower. Take this corridor, three lefts, a right, up a flight of stairs." Natalia's blue eyes seemed to be inspecting her. "I believe you've been given the adjoining set of rooms." Jane barely heard the spy mistress as she broke into a run. She had to get to Thor.

* * *

Thor had been halfway undressed for bed when the pounding started on his door and he grabbed a dressing robe to cover his bare torso before opening the door. Upon seeing Jane, he relaxed, stepping backwards and drawing her into his arms for a long kiss. For a few sweet moments, he lost himself in the warmth of her embrace, the clean, floral scent of her hair, every part of her. But, even so, what Peggy had said kept coming back to him. _That woman is not the kind you can allow to slip out of your fingers._ She was right, he knew she was. Barely a month in Jane's company, and yet he could not imagine his future without picturing her by his side.

"I have something I need to ask you," he murmured, nuzzling his face into her neck, and he felt her stiffen against him slightly. His hands found their way into hers, squeezing tightly. It seemed to be turning into a habit for them, but he didn't really mind. He sat on the edge of the bed, pulling her onto his lap. Jane curled up into him, her arms sliding up to latch around his neck. "You know how much I love you, don't you?"

"Yes," she whispered. "And I love you. I love you, I love you, Thor..." Those words were enough to clear any doubts from his mind.

"Jane..." Still clasping her hands in his, sank down so he was kneeling in front of her. She bit her lip as if fighting back tears. "No, please, don't cry, love. Listen to me."

"Thor—"

"No, Jane, _please_. I need to know that you're hearing this. We're about to go into a war, and I need you to know that nothing in this world matters to me more than you do. And I want every moment that I can have with you." She opened her mouth, and he shook his head, unwilling to hear her belittle herself again. "No, don't. I know what you want to say, Jane, but I don't care about what people might say, or if they don't approve. What I saw growing up, watching my parents, they were not only the King and Queen. They were husband and wife, they loved one another. And there is no other woman in the entirety of this world that I could ever want that with besides you. If... If you'll have me, I want to marry you. Will you have me, Jane? Please?"

She was silent for a long time, the only sound in the room one loud heartbeat, though whether it was hers, or his own, he wasn't certain. Then, she squeezed his hands again, her head nodded, almost imperceptibly, and a single, barely audible word escaped her lips on a sigh. _"Yes."_ A moment longer of silence, and then, suddenly, they were both laughing, collapsing backwards onto the bed, kissing once again, and becoming full lost in each other until the morning came.

 


	8. Battles to Win

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the war catches up to our heroes.

Jane woke to find herself resting on Thor's bare chest. Their clothes were scattered carelessly about the room, but her attention was far more captivated by the soft blond strands of his hair, the softened lines of his face, the utter contentment in his features.

She was going to marry him. She could tell him now, without any doubt. "Thor?" She kissed his neck gently. "Thor, are you awake?" He mumbled something that sound suspiciously like _I love you_ , and she giggled softly. "Wake up." 

"Is it morning already?"

"Yes, it is." She rolled off of him, curling into the crook of his arm. "The strangest thing happened yesterday."

"You mean best, I hope." He kissed the top of her head. "I know it isn't particularly official at the moment, but—"

"I'm not talking about that," she interrupted softly. "I need to tell you this."

"Is aught the matter?" Concern immediately took over his voice. "Did someone hurt you?"

"No, no. Nothing like that. I met Natalia, the spy mistress, and she told me...." Jane swallowed, still not entirely comfortable with her new status. "Apparently, my mother... She was Steve's aunt. And that... That makes me a Princess."

Thor sat up, looking at her with a furrowed brow and Jane felt her stomach drop. She couldn't read his expression. "Why did you not tell me this last night?"

"I... I didn't want you asking me just because you knew I have royal blood—"

"You doubted me."

"No!" This couldn't be happening. "Thor, I swear—"

"Would you have accepted if you hadn't known?" 

"Of course I would have! You're not the one I doubt!" she blurted, not even bothering to hold back the tears. "I could never... _never_ doubt that you love me. But I will always have doubts about myself, Thor, of whether or not I deserve you. " She sat up, her body shuddering as she just kept crying. "Everything I've ever had, I've had to fight for it, tooth and nail, and then... then there's you, just giving me everything, and I... I can never fully believe that I can deserve something so... _wonderful_ without having to go through Hel for it first."

Just like that, his arms were wrapping around her again, his lips brushing against her hair as he pulled her close. "Then I suppose I shall have to have enough faith in you for both of us. But never hide from me again, Jane, please."

"I don't want to... I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"And I forgive you." He kissed the top of her head, just as someone knocked at the door. Jane grabbed the discarded robe and wrapped it around her frame while Thor turned around. "You may enter," he said, suddenly sounding very regal and serious. The door swung open, revealing Skye.

"Steve and Peggy want to see you following breakfast," she said pleasantly. "Seems to me you must have had a very entertaining evening."

"We'll be there," Thor answered calmly.

"Try to be prompt about it," Skye told them before practically skipping away. Jane felt her entire face burning off.

"Everyone knows, don't they?" she mumbled.

"I suppose we weren't exactly subtle about it. But I think you may want to go into your own suite and put on something different. You can't keep wearing the same thing every day."

"I don't have other clothes."

"They probably have gowns you could wear in your suite."

"I know nothing about wearing skirts," she protested.

"I can help you dress once I'm done," he promised gently. "Go on. And keep the robe." Jane squeaked as he gave her a rather cheeky wink and stumbled into the rooms that had been meant for her. There _were_ clothes there for her, a soft golden brown dress, violet grey shawl, and a pair of slippers that matched the shawl. Jane stared at them, completely perplexed.

Dresses had been one of the first things to confuse her when she'd set foot outside the Citadel. The world she had grown up in had been comprised entirely of simple brown trousers, boots and shirts in dull earthen colors. Most people had slept bare, and if women needed bedclothes, they were given chemises that fell just above their knees, cut in such a way that they were suited for pregnancy as well. And that was the main reason women were in the Citadel, regardless. She was still staring at it when Thor walked in. "You did forget these," he laughed, tossing her smallclothes to her, and she caught them, still blushing as he grew more serious. "Have you truly never worn a gown before?"

"Never," she admitted, pulling on the linens. "There was never a use for them, they weren't practical for Alchemy."

"Surely your mother wore them, though, she was not an Alchemyst."

Jane shook her head. "No. She had to adhere to the rules of the Alchemysts, as every other woman who enters the Citadel. She never mentioned them either."

"Enters the Citadel?"

She looked up at him, puzzled, then realized just how much of a difference there was between them. He didn't know. "Alchemysts... don't marry. Not the way people here do. The line is so small... Only those who carry the mark are allowed to remain in the Citadel, so women from the outside world have to be brought in. They're eager enough to have the comfort the Citadel affords. Even if they don't have a child born with the mark, they're sent home with a hefty amount of gold."

"What happens to the women who do bear children with the mark?" There was a tone of disgust in his voice she could tell he was trying to keep down.

"They're allowed to stay." Jane picked up the dress, staring at it blankly. Thor took it from her, readjusting the hold and motioning for her to step into it, and she did so, watching as he pulled it up around her and started lacing it up from the back. "This appalls you."

"I am no stranger to arranged marriages, Jane. But to so casually use women for... _breeding..._ no _._ It doesn't seem right."

"Tis the only way I know." She took the shawl, wrapping it around her shoulders before sliding her feet into the slippers. They felt oddly soft. "My mother didn't like it either. I could always tell, even though she never said so. I know now that she volunteered to go there, to save Steve. I don't know how she lived that way."

"We should go." She let him take her hand and lead her down to a warmly lit room. To her surprise, Steve and Peggy were the only ones there, and Steve stood up the minute they entered, walking over to Jane.

"My mother always talked about her," he whispered, reaching out to touch her face gently. "If you're anything like her, I understand it. And I think she would've been proud. Both of them would."

"I'm sorry, Jane, it wasn't my place to tell," Peggy apologized. "But I thought he deserved to know."

"You were right, he did," Jane agreed reluctantly. "Does anyone else know?"

"No one." Peggy's eyes flicked down to where Jane and Thor's hands were still clasped. "Did you listen to me then?"

"Something like that," Thor admitted, pulling out a chair for Jane before seating himself. "Yours is a rather piercing voice at times."

"Good. I'd hate to think I'm losing my touch.”

“Listen to you about what?” Steve asked, sitting back down. Jane and Thor exchanged a glance, and Jane nodded, silently giving him permission.

“I asked Jane to marry me, and she accepted,” Thor announced. Peggy looked very satisfied with herself, and Steve gave his wife a pointed look.

“Really, Peg? At it again?”

“I know what I see, darling,” Peggy said lightly, taking a sugar covered cake from one of the trays and popping it in her mouth.

“You never cease to amaze me.”

“That’s why you married me. Have you tried lemon cakes, Jane?” Jane shook her head, reaching over towards the pastries Peggy had indicated and took a bite out of it. The tart and the sugar conflicted pleasantly over her tongue and she wolfed the rest of it down before taking another. “Well, now I know that taste runs in the family.” Jane wondered how it was possible that her face had not yet been burned off by the amount of blushing she had done since meeting Thor.

* * *

“Ready for another bout?”

“You’re going to do everything you can to distract me from the fact that you deflowered my cousin, aren’t you?” Steve asked, rewrapping his fists.

“In my defense, I didn’t know at the time she was your cousin.” Thor cracked his knuckles, preparing for Steve to throw another strike in his direction. They were about to resume when a bell tolled loudly and Steve went pale. "What is it?"

"There's an attack coming." Steve grabbed his discarded shirt and headed towards the armory, Thor following him. "We’ve been dealing with them for two months now. Johann Schmidt. You remember him?"

"The one who attempted to steal Erskine's work and had him assassinated?" Thor frowned as he redressed himself and prepared for battle. "I thought you killed him years ago."

"We thought he died, but he's resurfaced recently. Given what Natalia's told us, I'd guess Amora made him the same offer she made to Malekith. A realm for his support."

"I am with you if you will have my aid." Thor extended his arm and Steve gripped it.

"Glad you said that. Let's move out." Steve grabbed his shield from the wall, and Thor retrieved Mjölnir before heading outside.

Peggy was waiting for them in the courtyard, watching as Jane distributed her protective charms to everyone who was to fight. Unsurprisingly, she'd found time to abandon her dress in favor of breeches once more, but Thor was a little shocked that no women at all were in skirts, not even Peggy. Going systematically, Jane walked over to Steve and handed him a cord and pendant.  Thor pulled out his family crest from beneath his breastplate, winking at her. Rather than blush, Jane rolled her eyes. "Cheeky," she scolded, and Thor couldn't help grinning. 

"I'll take her with me to secure the perimeter of the castle," Peggy was telling Steve. "Apparently, she has some talent in that area."

Steve kissed his wife thoroughly. "I'm taking you dancing tonight, if we win."

"When you win," she corrected. "Eight o' clock, not a moment later. Understood?"

"Yes, sweetheart. Thor, are you ready?"

"Go on. I'll be along in a moment," Thor told him, pleased that both Steve and Peggy caught his meaning and headed off, giving him a small amount of privacy with Jane. "Be safe," he requested softly, taking her hand and raising it to his lips. "I will return to you, you have my word. Deal?"

Jane nodded and pulled him down to kiss his lips softly. "Deal," she agreed. "Now go." Thor squeezed her hand tightly before reluctantly letting go and going to join the others.

“Well, aren’t you a sight,” Skye remarked, twisting her hair up as she looked Thor up and down. “I can’t believe this is really happening, I’m excited—”

“Skye, you need to calm down, you’re in the first line of defense,” Steve scolded, making Skye huff and turn on her heel to stand next to a man a few years older than she. “Tripp, you’ll look after her, right?”

“I always do.” Tripp kissed Skye’s cheek, making her grin. “Come on. Coulson and May are waiting for us.”

As the pair hurried off, Steve shook his head. "I shouldn't be letting her do this. She's barely a woman."

"If she wants this, something tells me you wouldn't be able to stop her," Thor remarked, gripping Mjölnir's handle tightly. Steve's gaze went down to it.

"Is something wrong?"

"I was able to wield her properly," Thor told him softly. "I pray that I can do the same again today."

"So do I. We're going to need all the help we can get."

* * *

Jane followed Peggy along the battlements, watching as the forces of Midgard headed out. There was a loud rumble, and then she saw a huge ripple of earth fanning out in the distance. "Ah." Peggy nodded. "So, Skye's started."

" _That's_ her seiðr?" Jane asked in alarm. "Earthquakes?"

"We've been very careful with her training."

"Oh, that's comforting." Jane muttered, scratching a rune on a stone with her knife before brushing a powder over it. It lit up for a moment, confirming that she'd activated the last of the protective barrier's sigils. "I don't know what I was expecting, but this wasn't it."

"Steve rarely is what people expect of him. Though, I'd say that was part of why I married him," Peggy laughed lightly. Jane heard thunder rumbling, and saw a flash of lightning. "Is that—"

"The hammer. Thor must be using it," Jane realized, allowing herself a moment of delight. Peggy looked at her in shock.

"You mean he's figured it out?"

"Something like that," Jane said, looking away. She wished she hadn't called attention to herself any more than she already had. "He used it once before, to protect me."

"That's sweet. Come on now, if you're done, we've got more work to do."

"How so?"

"We're the main line of defense for the keep," Peggy explained. "Steve is leading the people on the battlefield, we're defending them here. A castle is a symbol, Jane, and so are we." The thought of being a  _we_ startled Jane. "If the enemy captures us, we are not the ones who are thought weak. The crown is. Failing to defend the keep tells the Nine Realms that Midgard cannot defend itself. Can you fight?"

"Some. I know how to use a knife, and I'm a fair shot."

"Use the knife. If you have to fight, it will most likely be in close quarters."

"I understand." Jane's hand went to the blade, following Peggy back inside. "Who else is here?"

"Barton's patrolling the castle perimeters. We have Bruce and Stark in the tower, and Romanova serving as my personal guard. Beyond that, there's a squadron for added security. Leo and Jemma are not ready for battle in any sense of the word."

"Then why are they here?" Jane demanded, panicking slightly. "Isn't there somewhere safe they could be? They're apprentices,  _children!_ "

"This is the safest place they could be, Jane. We've survived thus far... for the most part. James lost his arm in the first attack. It took some time before Bruce and Stark could find a way to replace it."

Jane sighed enviously, wishing desperately that her mother had lived, that she might have defied the rules of the Alchemysts and lived here, learning to use Alchemy the way she liked. She'd fought so hard all her life to be accepted by the guild, when there was a place like this where she could have grown up. It hurt deeply. "Are you alright?" Peggy asked kindly.

"I don't know," Jane admitted reluctantly. "I think I am. Better than I have been in a long time. But all the same, something about me still feels off somehow."

"You're facing a large change. Change is never easy. But it's necessary."

"I suppose," Jane allowed, remembering how much it had taken her to enter the guild. "I suppose the question is whether or not this is a good change. Every time I think I have something good in my life, it never seems to last."

"You don't have to worry about that, not anymore," Peggy reassured her, touching her shoulder gently in comfort. The gesture felt very maternal, and Jane nearly cried at it. Nearly. "We look after one another here," Peggy was saying. "Like family."

"Family," Jane repeated. It didn't stop her from worrying about Thor, but it did help her to feel the smallest bit of the warmth and comfort that came with a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _denial_ |diˈnīəl|  
>  noun  
>  _the action of declaring something to be untrue._
> 
> Aka: FUCK YOU, AGENTS OF SHIELD WINTER FINALE #TripLives


	9. Final Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the last battle draws near.

"Thor!" Jane ran into his arms with such force that it nearly knocked Thor down, but he managed to catch her, burying his face in her hair. "You're safe," she gasped in relief, and he nodded.

"And so are you," he whispered, holding her tightly. "Thank the Norns..." All around them, people were having relieved reunions, perhaps the most tender of which was Steve and Peggy. Despite not touching one another, the king and queen of Midgard were looking at each other in such a way that Thor felt guilty for intruding upon the moment.

"We managed a good fight today," Steve announced, finally breaking eye contact with his wife and turning to address everyone. "But the war isn't anywhere close to over. We'll be crossing the border into Asgard to finish this, but if you have any reservations, I am telling you this now. You won't be punished if you choose not to come with us. If you don't want to go, now is the time to tell me so. No one will stop you."

No one moved. "We're with you until the end of the line," Barnes said, and there was a ripple of agreement from the others. "Always have been, always will be."

Steve smiled at his friend slightly. "Then take tonight. Spend it with the people you love. Tomorrow, we're moving out."

"Stay with me?" Thor asked, kissing the top of Jane's head, and she nodded, leaning into him a little more as they slipped away from the others.

"I saw you using it," Jane murmured. "Mjölnir. I could see the lightning."

Thor nodded. "Things have changed since I first started using it."

"I'm just glad it kept you safe. I was—"

"Shhh." Thor kissed her softly, wanting to give them a moment of their own. Jane responded easily enough, wrapping her arms around him and relaxing. "I love you," he murmured.

"I love you too," she whispered. "But shouldn't we be getting rest for tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?" Thor repeated. 

"Well, I'm coming with you, aren't I?" Jane asked, stepping back with a furrowed brow.

"I... I'd prefer it if you weren't in danger, Jane."

"What, do you not think I can protect myself now?"

"Jane—"

"You promised, Thor! You promised I could see this through to the end! Even if I don't want to be the one who kills Amora anymore,I have to be there! I have to see this done!"

"And you will, once she's been apprehended, but I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you, this is going to be dangerous—"

"You _promised_! We had a deal!"

"Does vengeance matter more to you than your own safety?"

"I could ask you the same thing! Don't you dare tell me that it's different for you!"

"It _is_ different, I've trained as a warrior all my life!"

"And if it weren't for me, you'd be in a siren's stomach right now!"

"Jane, please, I don't wish to fight you—"

"Then accept that I _am_ coming with you. I don't need your permission for it." She ducked out of his reach and ran off before Thor had the chance to stop her.

* * *

"Steve." Jane had finally located her new cousin, after nearly an hour of looking. "Can I speak with you alone?"

"Of course." Steve put down the map. "Is everything alright? You look... you look like you've seen better days."

"I have," Jane admitted, sitting down on the ottoman by the fire. "Thor and I... we had a fight."

"About what?"

"I want to go to Asgard. To see this all end, and Thor... he thinks it's too dangerous."

"Well, he isn't wrong."

"If Peggy wanted to go, would you stop her?"

"No, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't be worried for her. You do realize you're all he has left, don't you? His parents were both murdered by Amora, and he loves you. That makes you a target to her. You could be killed."

"I can take care of myself!"

"You could take care of yourself when you were an Alchemyst, but your situation's changed."

"Why does it have to?" Jane demanded. "Why can't I just stay exactly as I am? I don't feel any different, and yet everything in the world seems to be changing around me, and trying to make me change with it!"

"I thought you were one for change. Isn't that why you became an Alchemyst?"

"That was different. I had control then. It was my own fate, my own choices...." Jane sighed. "Would you like it if your world kept changing without giving you any kind of hint it was about to do so?"

Steve got up from behind the desk and went to sit next to her. "I didn't have much of a life to call my own for a very long time. You know why, don't you?"

"You were sick?"

"That's understating it. Abraham's elixirs were the only thing keeping me alive, but he told there was some good that came from it. Because I learned what it was to be the little man. And when he finally came across the one mixture that made me what I am today... he made me promise that I wouldn't forget what I was before that. I've been trying ever since to keep that promise, but it wasn't easy at first. People treated me differently. Without Peggy and Bucky, I might have changed in a way that wouldn't have been for the best."

"But that isn't the same!"

"Jane. I'm not trying to be rude about this, really, I'm not. But you're acting like a child.”

“A child! I—”

“A child that means well, but still a child. You’re not the only one who's been affected by this. And you’re not the only one who cares what happens. If you want to come along, I won’t stop you, but I’m not going to fix your problems with Thor. You have to do that yourself."

Jane bit her lip, thinking about the times she and Donald had fought. He’d always been the one to upset her, and had always been the one to apologize. Usually when he’d realized he needed her help again. "I… I’m not good at apologizing."

"There’s no time like the present to learn." Steve wrapped an arm around her shoulders, giving her something close to a hug. "If you’re anything like either of our mothers, you’ll figure it out."

"Somehow, that doesn’t really fill me with confidence."

"It’s work, Jane. Being in love, being a part of something this large. But at the end of the day, it’s worth it. Trust me."

* * *

Thor had been sitting on the edge of his bed, staring at Mjölnir on the floor when someone knocked. The door opened, revealing Jane. "I… I came to apologize. I overreacted, I’m just… not used to having someone care about me as much as you do."

Thor bit his lip, torn between wanting to forgive her, and not being sure that he should. "Is that really all it is? Or is there more?"

She sighed, stepping inside the door and closing it."I fight, Thor. It’s how I’ve always lived my life, how I’ve always had to. Please, don’t ask me to stop being who I am because you’re afraid I’ll get hurt."

"That’s not what I’m asking." He stood and walked towards her, arms folded. "Jane, I am not asking you to stop being who you are, if you did that, you wouldn’t be the woman I fell in love with. But I am asking you to think about choosing your battles, to think about this and not rush into something. I didn’t do that, and because of it, my parents are dead, and their murderer is sitting on the throne."

"And I understand that, but I can’t just sit back and do nothing!"

"I’m not saying that you should do nothing, just that I’d be happier if you stayed where it was safer. I would rather lose this war than lose you."

"I don’t want you to lose the war. If you did, you’d have to marry Amora!"

He laughed a little at that, he couldn’t help it, and she joined in, albeit weakly before he pulled her into his arms. "I’ll keep my word, Jane, you know I will. So please. Please promise me you’ll stay safe just long enough for me to capture her."

"I… I promise." Her fingertips pressed against his heart. "But you have to keep yourself safe too."

"You know that I will. Now…" He slid his hand beneath hers, lacing their fingers together. "Will you let me teach you how to dance?"

"What?"

"Dancing, Jane. Do they not have that in the Citadel?" he asked, smiling at her playfully.

"Of course they don’t," she said, rolling her eyes. "But why do you want to teach me?"

"Distraction. Enjoyment. And a bit of necessity. You are a royal now, there are certain things you’re meant to know."

"Well, that just eliminates all possibility of enjoying it," she retorted.

"It doesn’t have to." He guided their clasped hands outward, and wrapped his other one around her waist. "You barely even have to do the work, just let me lead."

"Do I have to?"

"Humor me."

"I’m going to step on your toes."

"I promise I won’t feel it." He started moving them across the floor. "Relax a little and trust me, you’re stiff."

"I am not," she complained, as if she didn’t think he could feel how rigid she was.

"Yes, you are." He kissed her softly. "Relax." Jane huffed, but her stiff posture lost a little of its tension. "See, that wasn’t so difficult," he teased, twirling her beneath his arm.

"I don’t see the point."

"It’s meant to be fun. Or is that an equally foreign concept to you?"

"If by fun, you mean enjoyable, then no," she argued, "but what I meant was that I don’t understand why it’s necessary for royals to know how to dance."

Thor nearly snorted. Jane sounded exactly the way he had as a child, being forced into this. "It’s a form of diplomacy," he answered, wracking his brain for what the tutors had told him. "A way to make friends with others."

"So why do I have to learn?"

"Because I want to be able to dance with you at state occasions. And for the world to see you as I do."

"And how do you see me?"

"You know how I see you."

" _Thor_."

"You know," he repeated, bending down to kiss her again.

"I do," she agreed. "But I want to hear it anyway. Call me vain, but I do."

Thor chuckled, lifting her up in his arms to spin both of them in a circle. "You’re light, Jane. Soft, but radiant. The sun, the moon, the stars." She blushed and it made him grin. "You’re everything."

* * *

Jane looked up from working on her bracelet to see Thor standing in the entrance to the tent she’d been given. “Is it time for that war council? Loki and the others have shown up?” She was more than a little excited for this, but she was just as tense, if only because it meant seeing Loki again.

"They are," Thor confirmed as he watched her pack up her kit. "You don't have to be in there—"  
"I want to be. Peggy will be there, I want to be there too."

"Peggy is there as Steve's official representative while he holds Midgard."

"And I'll be there as your Alchemyst," Jane replied calmly. "No one needs to know that we're betrothed." Thor still didn't look very convinced and Jane sighed, locking her kit inside its little trunk beneath her pallet and sliding the bracelet back on her wrist. "Don’t look so worried!"

"I cannot help it," he protested. "I _am_ worried!" Jane shook her head and ducked around him, starting towards Thor’s tent.

"Are you coming or not?" she teased. He rolled his eyes and allowed himself a chuckle as he followed her. Jane ducked into the tent first, giving a little flourish of her hand. "He comes," she announced, taking her place next to Peggy. Her cousin by marriage gave her a little smile that slightly counteracted the glare Jane was receiving from Loki, who was seated across the table, next to his father. But, before any biting remarks could be shot back and forth, Thor entered, taking his position at the head of the table.

"You have no idea how grateful I am to all of you for coming," he said gravely. "And I will hope to show you my gratitude in full when we have won this war." His hand traveled over the map. "We have reports of the forces Malekith contributed to Amora’s cause surrounding the main pass of the mountains, but there’s a smaller trail I used as a boy for hunting trips. I had thought to lead a group of four up that pass, while the main forces hold off Malekith."

"Who were you planning to place in this small group?" Laufey asked, giving his son a pointed look, despite Thor being the one he was questioning. Jane furrowed her brow at the gesture, it seemed rude to her. Loki looked uncomfortable under his father’s gaze.

"Romanova, Barton and Jane," Thor answered without hesitation. "There are no greater skilled spies in all the realms, and Jane is the only Alchemyst with a working knowledge of stopping magic."

"You deny Loki his place by your side," Laufey groused. Loki’s fist tightened on the table.

"I would have Loki leading the vanguard, there is no one I trust more to lead in my place," Thor said calmly, but Jane could see his jaw clenching as well. There was something else in play here.

"And I would be honored to take such a role," Loki interjected before his father could say something else. 

Jane leaned back, watching Thor and Loki apparently have a second silent conversation as people continued talking. Peggy had to pinch her when someone mentioned her name. "I’m sorry?"

"The elixirs," Thor prompted. "Have you made any progress?"

"Not with an elixir, but with a way to stop Amora, yes. I’ve done what I can, seeing as there are no magic users among us," she explained.

"What kind of way is it you have?"

Jane held up her bracelet. "You remember how we met, I assume." Loki scowled openly at that little reminder as she continued. "I’ve modified that technique to better suit Amora. Perhapsonly the four who are to be on this venture should discuss this in the morning, to be discreet?" 

"Reasonable enough," Thor said supportively. The two people at the table Jane didn’t know frowned slightly, but nodded their basic consent. Laufey was the only one who looked thoroughly displeased. "You’re granted leave to depart and continue your work, Jane. Be ready to depart at dawn."

"Yes, your majesty." Jane stood, bowed, and slipped out of the tent. She had until dawn to make sure her theory was correct, despite not having a test subject. At the same time, she was rather pleased that he’d trusted her enough to say that she could come with him on this journey, especially since she knew how much he worried about her. She was determined not to let him down.

 


	10. End of the War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Amora is faced.

As the dawn rose, the four people who were to infiltrate Bilskirnir gathered in Thor’s tent, two unspoken couples forming as they did. "What do you have?" Thor asked, looking at Jane. She slid the treated bracelet from her wrist, passing it to him.

"I modified the serum and re-treated the metal, as well as working in the same confinements that I used to trap Loki on the day you and I first met. If you can get it on Amora’s wrist, there will a sort of second skin around her, trapping her magic inside."

"But then you’ll be without protection," Thor pointed out.

"I took a charm," Jane said. "I’ll be fine. Can we do it?"

"Of course." Thor slid it into the pouch at his hip.

"It’ll be for the best if you go in alone," Natalia interjected. "No doubt Amora knows who Barton and I are, and there are already rumors circling about the magic lady in some of the lands, though I don’t believe Jane’s name or face is known at this point." Thor relaxed slightly at hearing that.

"But we do need a contingency plan," Barton said. "Amora might not put the bracelet on."

"Which is why I kept this." Jane produced a single arrow. "This arrow’s head is coated in my original serum. I burned the rest of them, but I held onto one. Just in case."

Thor looked at her in surprise. "Jane, you said—"

"I know what I said. But more people will die the longer it takes to stop her," Jane said, a very tight, pained expression on her face as Barton took the arrow from her and examined it. "This is… a necessary evil."

Thor nodded, marveling inwardly at the courage it must have taken for her to do this. "We all understand what needs to be done, then?" There was only a grim silence to affirm it. "Then I will go to the main entrance of the hall. There’s a servants’ tunnel on the southern side, you can use the tunnels from in there to navigate." He passed a map over to Natalia, whose green eyes whirred over it quickly before tucking it into her neckline. "Are we ready?" Another affirmative silence. "Then let’s move out."

They slipped out of the camp, heading up the mountain path and around to the other side. Thor kept the hood of his cloak up as he stopped, staying at the center of their little band. "Bilskirnir is just down the slope," he told them. "Remember what I told you. And if I fail—"

"I’ll be ready to shoot." Barton interjected.

"You’ll get only one shot, don’t waste it."

"I never waste my shots."

Thor pulled Jane close for one last soft kiss, pressing his face into her hair. "Whatever else happens this day, know that I love you."

"Come back safe and I’ll believe you." She squeezed his hand tightly. Taking a deep breath, Thor separated from the rest of the group and began his descent.

From the outside, Amore appeared to have left Bilskirnir unchanged, but by this point, Thor knew better than to trust his eyes. And the first indication of that was Skurge waiting for him on the parapets.

"You know why I’m here," Thor called up. In a show of good faith, he unhooked Mjölnir from his hip and held it up, dropping it onto the stone path. The stone cracked beneath the hammer’s head, but Thor didn’t look down to view it. "I want to see Amora. My queen."

His voice stayed steady, and he hoped his lie would hold up long enough to get the bracelet on Amora’s wrist. Skurge was apparently deceived enough that the gate opened, allowing Thor inside.

Amora was waiting for him in the great hall, lounging on what had once been a simple armed chair, but her magic had turned into a garish throne of green and gold. "Thor," she cooed, sitting up and leaning forward. "I’ve missed you." 

She stood and sauntered towards him, spinning something between her fingers . As she got closer, Thor realized it was a binding ribbon of red, gold and blue, the colors of his family crest. It was the same ribbon that had sealed every marriage in his father’s family, and had been in his parents’ chambers the last time he’d seen it.

Without missing a beat, Thor knelt, taking her hand and pressing his lips to the back of it. "I’m sorry I took so long to return to you."

"Hmm." Amora raised him up, her sharp fingernails tracing the contours of his face. "And what took you this long exactly?" Thor felt the charm around his neck trembling, Amora was trying to use magic on him.

"Loki. He tricked me into traveling to Jötunheim with him, I saw him kill Lorelei, and from there, I fled, but he turned those I considered my friends against me. They’re assembled on the other side of the —"

"I know, Malekith’s been dispatched to deal with them." Amora wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning in so that her blood red lips were an inch from his. "Don’t worry about that, my love, you’ll be able to deal with them soon enough."

"Allow me this, then?" Thor requested, producing the bracelet from the pouch at his hip and holding it out to her. "Your sister managed to get it to me before she died. She wanted you to have something of her."

"Oh, you _darling._ " Amora slipped it on without hesitation, and wrapped her hand around the back of his head, pushing their mouths together. Thor closed his eyes, trying to imagine it was Jane until he felt the pressure dissipate. "Of course, there is one problem," she drawled. Thor stiffened as her fingernails latched into his arm. "I know what Skurge knows, and he showed me something very interesting just before you set foot in this hall. Why don’t _you_ tell me what you’ve brought to me?"

"The end of this. All of this." Thor closed his eyes and opened his hand, calling out to Mjölnir with all of his being. And a moment later, the hammer landed in his grasp. "I charge you with regicide and usurping the throne, Amora. You will be returned to Glaðsheimr to stand trial for your crimes."

"You little—" Amora raised an arm as if to strike him down with a blast of power, then stopped, staring at her hand with horrified green eyes. " _How?_ "

"Me." Jane dropped down from the rafters, and immediately readied her bow with an arrow pointing directly at Amora’s heart.

"I… I know you." Amora narrowed her eyes. Jane lowered the bow and retrieved the coin she’d been carrying since Thor first met her, tossing it at the enchantress’ feet.

"Does _that_ clear it up?" she asked, raising the bow again. "You left that by the corpse of Erik Selvig when you stole his life’s work. At the Alchemysts’ Citadel."

"No, it’s not that…"

"I was the one who fired the arrow that killed your sister."

Amora screamed, flinging a hand at Jane, but when nothing happened, she opted for trying to fling herself at Jane and claw out her eyes. Thor caught her by the wrists, pushing her down as  the doors were flung open to reveal Barton and Natalia, the latter holding Skurge’s severed head. "We sent up the flare," she announced. "Loki and the others will know what have happened."

"I will see you burn for this! All of you!" Amora screamed, renewing her struggle in Thor’s grip. "You have no right—"

" _You_ had no right," Thor corrected, finally taking the ribbon from her hands. "No right to slaughter my parents, or take the throne, no right to the realms, and no right to my heart."

"Can we go?" Barton interrupted. "She’s annoying me."

"By all means."

* * *

Jane stood over the crackling fire, fingering the last of the poisoned, magic killing arrows, which she had reclaimed from Barton. Without a moment’s hesitation, she snapped the shaft in half and plucked the head off the  end. She placed it on the flat stone in front of her, and nodded at Thor, who brought Mjölnir down with a loud, resounding bang. The pointed metal tip shattered and Jane kicked the shards into the flames.

"It’s over," she whispered, breathing a sigh of relief.

"It’s beginning," Thor corrected softly. She could see him still fingering the ribbon he had taken from Amora. "This is where we put all that’s happened behind us, and look towards a brighter future. Not just for us, but for everyone."

"When you say it like that, it seems overwhelmingly big."

"It doesn’t seem so big when I know it will with you." He took her hand and squeezed it.

"I want to talk to Amora alone," she whispered. Thor’s face immediately clouded over. "Please."

"Jane, if vengeance is what you’re seeking, it cannot end well."

"It’s not vengeance. Just a conversation."

She could practically see him playing out five different ways that this conversation could go, just by looking at the shifts in his expression, before he sighed. "Very well. If it means that much to you."

"Thank you." Jane raised the hood of her cloak and slipped back into the camp, making her way to the tent where Amora was being guarded by Barton, Natalia and James. "Will you give me a few minutes with her?" The three spies exchanged looks before Natalia nodded and stepped aside to let Jane pass.

Even with her magic bound, it had been decided not to take any risks with Amora, and so she was shackled and gagged in the center of the tent. Jane walked over to her and knelt down, watching the Enchantress’ spiteful green eyes glare up at her.

"I’m sorry." Amora’s eyes nearly bugged out of her skull at those words, but, unable to speak, she could only wait for Jane to keep speaking, which the Alchemyst did. "I didn’t mean to kill your sister, and for that, I am sorry. She should be here now, waiting to face justice alongside you. That was the first thing I wanted to say to you. This is the second. You’ve done so many horrible things. You took the nearest thing I had to a father. But it’s because of you that I have discovered so many new things. The world beyond the citadel. My mother’s family. And the man I love. So, for that, Amora, thank you. Because, without you, I wouldn't have found so much of my life."

Amora shrieked through the gag, thrashing violently as Jane turned and left the tent, going to find Peggy, who was sitting at the side of the fire outside her tent, smiling over a scroll. "All good news?"

"Amora losing her power cut off quite a bit of the enemy's strength, it's become considerably easier to push them back."

"Then you'll be going home soon?"

"Not until after the coronation, I'm Midgard's official representative at the council of the realms."

"The council of the realms?" Jane repeated.

"They meet in the aftermath of wars like these, ones that involve the realms. It's how new alliances are made, and, in this case, a Voice of the People will also need to be chosen. Thor has no living relatives, so there will need to be a Voice of the People at the coronation, which hasn't been done since his great grandfather, Buri."

"How do you choose the Voice of the People?" Jane asked curiously. "I want to know everything."

"Representatives from the council can nominate those they consider worthy, those who can represent all the people of the realms, and then the council will vote. A unanimous vote is preferable, but a majority of five will be enough."

"What happens if there are three candidates and each has three votes?"

"I don't know, Jane, such has never been the case, this was only done once, and the vote was unanimously for Nál, who became the founder of Jötunheim's royal house."

"Oh." Jane frowned into the fire. "I won't be allowed to see this, will I?"

"I'm afraid not."  


"I would have liked to see it."

"If the council is ever convened again, I'm sure you'll be allowed then." Peggy stood, tucking the scroll with her husband's messaged into her bodice. "Come along, best get some sleep, we've a long journey ahead of us tomorrow."


	11. Ceremonies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which our company reaches Asgard, and the ascension is finally complete.

Thor glanced over his shoulder yet again to steal a moment with Jane, if only through eye contact. Throughout the journey to Glaðsheimr, she’d been remarkably poised for someone so unused to traveling by horseback, but he hadn’t gotten the chance to ask her if all was well. To keep up appearances, she was riding alongside Peggy, rather than beside him.

Shifting uncomfortably in her saddle, Jane smiled at him softly before going back to biting her lip and looking down at the path in front of her. Loki rode between them, a sour expression on his face, as if he clearly knew where Thor’s attention was.

"You’ll see Sigyn soon enough," he said, trying to get Loki’s mind onto more happy matters

"And you will have to say goodbye to her soon enough," Loki countered, jerking his head towards Jane. "Or do you think the woman you take as your queen is going to accept you keeping around your Alchemyst mistress?"

"Jane is not my mistress."

"I was trying to avoid calling her your whore."

Thor’s grip on the reins tightened. Were they in any more private location, he would have struck Loki then and there, regardless of their years of friendship. But Loki was the first, and possibly the last obstacle that he would have to face in his quest to marry Jane. Revealing Jane’s lineage was only to be done in the face of greater resistance.

"This should not be something we discuss."

"And when should we discuss it? When you’ve thrown the realms into chaos yet again by wasting your time with a woman who has neither standing nor influence?"

"It will not come to that."

"Then you will end it?"

"I will do what I must."

"Do not talk in riddles, Thor, it’s childish, and unbefitting a king."

"I’m not crowned just yet," Thor shot back. "And I don’t remember asking your opinion on what I do with my own time. Furthermore, you are in no place to talk, seeing as you married Sigyn without permission from your father or mine." _That_ shut Loki up, and gave Thor a feeling of immense satisfaction as they drew near the gates of Asgard.

The great doors into the city were hung with banners, his family’s crests winking for the world to see, to boast the return of their true monarch, and even from a distance, people’s cheers could be heard. It warmed Thor inside to know he had been missed. And it delighted him even more to see two figures waiting for him at the gates.

"The stalwart siblings," he beamed, dismounting to properly embrace the two of them. "I can already tell that you will serve me as well as your father served mine."

"And it will be our honor to do so," Heimdall announced, carefully stepping back and kneeling, fist clasped to his chest. Sif lingered a moment longer before following suit. "My King."

"Not quite yet," Thor chuckled slightly. "But soon. I’m glad to see you are both well, I had heard Sif was missing."

"We both went into hiding, much like you," Sif explained. "As did Volstagg with his family. We only just got Fandral out of the dungeons last night. But everyone else is on their way, including the representatives for the council of the realms. We’ve been doing all we can."

"And it will be more than enough. Thank you, to both of you. Truly. May we enter?"

"Of course." Heimdall stood, taking the great sword from his side and pressing it into the side of the gates. A surge of golden magic ran up the knots and whorls of the gates, opening the doors to the roar of the people. Thor let his smile grow as he mounted his horse once again, and gave the signal for the train of people ride into the city.

* * *

Jane had never been less able to breathe in her life. The castles in Jötunheim and Midgard had vaguely reminded her of the Citadel, large, teeming with life, made of grey stone, but Iðavöllr, this palace was enormous, probably able to fit a dozen of the Citadel, and made of glittering gold and marble, and Amora’s former presence undoubtedly responsible for the absence of the servants and courtiers that had filled the other two royal homes.

Outside, she could still hear the people cheering, and her ears had not yet stopped ringing from the trip through Glaðsheimr’s streets. She started unpacking her Alchemyst’s kit onto the vanity table in the suite she’d been given. Like the palace itself, this room could have held ten of her old home. She wasn’t sure if she liked it or not. She’d always been small, but in a place as grand as this one, it was harder to avoid. Harder to compensate for her disadvantages when she was so clearly out of place.

Her hand knocked against a drawer and she stopped what she was doing, carefully opening it. There wasn’t much inside, a gold handled hairbrush and matching little box, inlaid with little gems in every color of the rainbow. Jane lifted up the box, carefully raising the lid to peek inside. It held only one item inside, an intricately woven golden bracelet with a single star sapphire on the clasp. It looked like the stone was meant to be the eye of a serpent, a serpent swallowing its own tail, now that Jane could see the workmanship more clearly.

" _Ouroboros_ ," she whispered, furrowing her brow as she tried to read the runes etched on the inside of the bracelet. She knew the symbol well enough, it meant infinity, the cycle of death and rebirth. "But why—"

"It was the first gift my father ever gave to my mother." She nearly dropped the bracelet as she whirled to see Thor standing in the doorway. "These were the rooms she occupied before they were married," he explained, smiling at her fondly.

"You had these rooms assigned to me deliberately," she realized, setting the bracelet back down. Thor moved into the room to sit on the chest at the foot of the bed, blue eyes kind and intent as he looked at her.

"It seemed appropriate, seeing as I do still plan to marry you, so long as you want the same." Jane shifted uncomfortably on the stool, and Thor’s smile dissipated. "Jane… You do still want to marry me, don’t you?"

"I want to marry the man. But here…. I don’t know that I’m so suited to the king."

"I’m not king just yet—"

"But you will be."

"Jane, how many times are we going to have this conversation? I thought we were done with it when we learned about your mother’s lineage."

"I might have been _born_ to this world, my mother might have been a princess, but that doesn’t change the fact that I didn’t _live_ in this world. I am an Alchemyst, an Alchemyst who couldn’t even keep that distinction in the eyes of my so called peers. Being an Alchemyst is all I know, it’s all that I am good at doing. I’m not a leader. I’m not a queen.”

“And I’m not a king. Leading troops into a war is an entirely different matter from being a king. But we’ll learn, Jane. Together.” He stood and walked over to her, retrieving the bracelet, and sliding it up her arm, so it rested halfway up her bicep. “I know you don’t trust yourself. But I trust you. And I always will."

"But what if I—"

"Jane."

"We can’t just ignore these problems!"

"There are a thousand different 'what if' questions you can pose, for either of us, a thousand ways you or I could make a mistake." His hands gently wrapped around her wrists, thumbs on the burn marks as his eyes locked with hers. "But is that not a part of life, for king and commoner alike? And if we do make mistakes, then we will find a way to rectify them. This is not a trial that can only be passed or failed. And whatever comes, I know that we can face it together."

"I only hope your faith in me isn’t misplaced."

"You haven’t let me down yet." He pulled her onto her feet. "Now, come on, I think we both need some time to ourselves before the strain of tomorrow’s events."

"And tomorrow is…?"

"Amora’s execution. And the meeting of the Council of the Realms." He led her out onto the balcony, and down a set of stairs Jane hadn’t noticed before. The staircase ended with a little path that wound through a garden into a little glass building.

"Oh…" Jane’s eyes widened as Thor opened the door and they stepped inside. The little enclosure was warm, and filled with a delicate balance sweet aromas, which were coming from an artfully arranged assortment of flowers and exotic plants. "This is beautiful."

"It’s Fensalir. My mother’s private garden. She enchanted this glasshouse to keep it preserved always."

"Well, it certainly worked." Jane bent down to examine a deep blue flower that almost seemed to sparkle in the fading sunlight. "I’ve never seen anything like this."

"Only members of my family can open the door. After everything has calmed down, I had thought… I was planning on giving this to you."

"You keep giving me all these beautiful things, and I have nothing to give you in return…"

"You’ve given me far more than you realize, Jane. You’ve given me back myself. I think a bracelet and a glasshouse are the least I can do to repay you." Thor’s arm wound around her waist, pulling her back up for a kiss, and she melted into his embrace.

It was entirely possible that she would never understood how he could do this to her so easily. But, that might have been for the best. There were some things in life that ought to remain unknown.

* * *

Thor’s grip tightened on the shaft of Jarnbjorn as he ascended the steps to the scaffold where Amora was bound and kneeling.

The entirety of Glaðsheimr’s population seemed to have come for this, even the youngest of the city’s children, something which unnerved Thor far more now than it had during his own childhood. Perhaps because he understood now just how much these moments cost, having seen it firsthand.

He raised the hand not holding the old ax, and the crowd fell silent. "This… all of this… happened because of my negligence. I failed you as your prince. This, I hope, will mark the beginning of a new age, a better age for all of us, if you will grant me your forgiveness."

There was a low rumble from the crowd, one that took him a moment to realize that it was his name they were saying. Even so, he kept his hand up, waiting for them to stop. Then he looked down at Amora.

"I gave you the opportunity to do all the harm that you have caused. But you made the choice to do so. You killed my parents. You laid claim to the throne when you had no right to do so. You starteda war between the realms, causing untold death and destruction. There can be no forgiveness for that. We started this, and so we will end it. Amora of Asgard. I find you guilty of regicide, and high treason, and I sentence you to die."

"Thor… please…"

He ignored her whispers and closed his eyes, raising Jarnbjorn above his head and bringing it down in a single swing. There was the telltale thud as Amora’s head was separated from her body. Without looking down, he passed the ax to Heimdall. "Finish here, please. I need to join the rest of the Council."

"Yes, my king," Heimdall said gravely. Thor allowed himself a very long breath as he returned to the corridors of Iðavöllr, and made his way to the council chamber. Sif was waiting at the doors, and she was about to bow when she saw his face. Instead, she reached out and touched his arm, very cautiously.

"Thor…"

"I’m fine, Sif. It’s over now. Amora is dead." He reached up to take her hand and smiled. "Life can be better now. Are they all in there?"

"They await you." She opened the door for him.

The eight people assembled in the chamber rose as he entered, not sitting until he had done so. He surveyed them quietly, folding his hands as he did so.

Loki and Peggy were there, obviously, but he recognized most of the other representatives, mainly because he knew they were all from a single family. Two of them were children of Freyja, one of her sons by Ivaldi for Niðavellir, and a daughter by Oðr for Vanaheim. Freyr’s son Fjölnir was representing Alfheim. That meant there were four realms tied tightly together by blood, which could work to Thor’s advantage, but could just as easily damn his efforts. Then he realized there was only one other member of the council present, the delegate from Svartálfheim, if the dark skin and pale eyes were any indication.

"Where are the representatives of Niffleheim and Muspelheim?" he asked, trying to hide his dismay.

"Her most gracious highness, Queen Alflyse sends her deepest apologies for that," the Svartálfar answered formally. "But in the conflict with her former consort, the already small populations of those two realms has, unfortunately been… reduced to none."

Thor’s fists tightened. Two entire realms lost, because of him… "I will expect you to send a message to your Queen, informing her that I want a private audience with her, following my coronation, to discuss what is to be done with those realms. They revert to Asgard under these circumstances."

"Yes, of course, your majesty."

"Then we can get down to business. Arrangements are already being made, and it is my intention to officially assume the throne within the fortnight. But we need a Voice of the People. Does anyone here have a candidate they wish to submit?"

"Jane Foster." To his surprise, it was Sigyn’s brother who spoke up. "I think we can all agree that this war would not have been won without her efforts in Alchemy."

"I agree," Fjölnir added. "I’ve always known my cousins to be good judges of character. If this Jane Foster has Daenn’s vote, she has mine as well."

"It seems an appropriate honor, without much weight. Perfect for commoners," the Vanir princessagreed with a haughty toss of her hair. "I suppose she has my support."

"And mine as well," Peggy said with a subtle wink to Thor. "I’ve seen her skill firsthand."

"We in Svartálfheim have heard nothing of this woman. Wouldn’t one of your shield-brethren be more appropriate?"

"They’re all nobles," Peggy interjected. "In that respect, Jane is far more one of the people."

" _How_?" Loki snapped. "She’s from the Citadel, sheltered there all her life. She knows nothing of what is to be one of the people."

"You might show a little more gratitude, considering you could well have been a widower without her help!"

"Enough." Thor raised a hand, cutting both of them off before their bickering could go any further. "Does anyone have other suggestions, or can we put it to a vote?" The silence was answer enough. "Very well. All in favor of naming Jane Foster as Voice of the People?" Four hands went up. "And those opposed?" Loki and the Svartálfar raised their hands. "The affirmative has it. And she has the title." Loki scowled, folding his arm as he slouched deep into his seat, but no one else had any real negative reaction. The Svartálfar looked disinterested more than anything else. "I think we can adjourn, all the details are domestic—"

"My lady mother," Freyja’s daughter interrupted, "would be most disappointed in me if I did not prompt you, majesty, on the matter of your consort."

Thor sighed, trying to conceal his exasperation. "I assume Lady Freyja sent you because she considers you the choice candidate among her daughters."

"I am her eldest _true born_ child, and heir." Well, now he knew it was Hnossa who’d been sent. "But my lady mother has made it clear that you have your pick of her daughters. Regardless of parentage." If the daggers she was glaring at Daenn were any indication, there was no love lost between the half-siblings that made up the heirs of Niðavellir and Vanaheim.

"Her most gracious highness, Queen Alflyse, is more than willing to offer her hand—"

"Thank you, but none of this is necessary." Everyone stared at him. "Queen Alflyse is too much the ruler of Svartálfheim to make an effective consort for the whole of the realms. The war proves this. When Asgard needed her, she elected instead to wait and see what the results would be, rather than honor the alliances she was sworn to as a vassal sovereign.Based on that, I cannot trust that she would put the realms before her own needs under circumstances where she would be expected to act as regent in my stead. And I will not cause strife in so large a family as that of Vanaheim by choosing one daughter over the others."

"It’s in your best interests to marry as quickly as possible," Loki said pointedly, "that would help avoid another debacle like Amora."

"I never said otherwise. And I fully intend to marry—"

"No!" Loki slammed his fist down on the table. "You cannot be serious! I will not remain a part of these realms if you make that Alchemyst bitch your queen! I would sooner die!"

"There is no precedent for this," Fjölnir pointed out, a little more diplomatically in his tone. "Even if Nal was not royal before being made Voice of the People, he still came from an ancient house, one that had been allied with your own family for generations."

"I think there’s a certain poignancy to it," Peggy said calmly. "There is no law forbidding such a union, and by marrying the Voice of the People, it represents the King’s devotion to the people."

" _I will not have it_ ," Loki repeated through clenched teeth. "She will destroy these realms, and you."

“Sif. Will you please bring Jane here? I feel there is something that needs to be said, but I will not say it without her here.” The shieldmaiden nodded and slipped out as Loki continued to seethe and glare. The minutes passed in agonizing silence until Jane arrived. She paled when she saw all the royals staring at her, and Thor leaned forward, taking her hand. “I won’t tell them unless you want to.”

“I can tell them myself.” Jane’s voice wavered, and her fingers twisted around themselves as she swallowed, clearly gathering her courage. “My mother was the Princess Elise of Midgard. I am her sole heir.” 

Little by little, she told the story, with the occasional piece of support from Peggy, who even managed to surprise Thor by producing a notarized and sealed message from her husband to confirm what Jane was saying. And one by one, the representatives seemed to accept the truth of what the two women were saying, until only Loki seemed to remain.

“How convenient for you,” he said icily, glaring at her.

“I’m not doing this to spite you,” Jane replied impassively. “That would imply that I care about what you think. And it’s taken me a long time to realize this, but I don’t care what you think. But I do care about these realms. They’re just as much my home as they are yours. And I take care of my home.”

“I’ll be watching you.”

“Don’t watch too closely. You’ll have your own realm to be running. Not to mention your wife and your children.” Daenn snickered at Jane’s retort, giving Loki a new target for his scowl. Thor shook his head, trying to hide his own smile as he took his beloved’s hand and kissed it softly.

“You can still leave,” he whispered. “You don’t have to be a part of this madness.”

“I can’t leave you to face this on your own. I’m staying,” she murmured back. “You’re not getting rid of me that easily.”

“I should hope not.” Now it was Jane’s turn to shake her head as she bent down and kissed him in front of everyone.

* * *

“You know, it’s perfectly acceptable to be nervous on your wedding day.”

“I’m more worried about making Thor King properly. I think that’s really the more pressing issue.” Jane pointed out, twisting her hands around the golden spear as Peggy smoothed down the shapeless, pure white robe that was customary for the Voice of the People.

"Oh, you’re going to make a perfect queen. You already care more about making sure you’re governing properly than if your wedding will go well."

Well, that’s the part that I don’t quite know if I can handle."

"You are disgustingly practical. I shudder to think of what you’ll be like when you’re a mother." _That_ made Jane blanch, and her cousin’s wife had to suppress a giggle. "Do you still think you’re ready?"

"I am _very_ close to hitting you right now. But yes. I am ready." Jane raised the hood of the robe so that her face was obscured, and slowly stepped out onto the temple steps.

She knew how many people had come to see Thor execute Amora. It seemed three times that many people had flooded into Asgard for the coronation. She recognized some of the faces in the areas populated by the higher ranking people, including a still-glowering Loki, though his expression was somewhat softened by the presence of his smiling wife by his side. Peggy had joined Steve, and they were both grinning openly. The other monarchs just seemed to be looking at her with disinterest, waiting for Thor to arrive. There was a thin path snaking through the crowd, lined by soldiers from every realm, and it was that path that Thor was walking now. Even seeing him from a distance, he was enough of a sight to take Jane’s breath away, the silver armor sand helm glittering in the sunlight, Mjölnir at his side, cape blowing in the wind as he solemnly made his way to the bottom of the nine steps. Once there, he knelt, removing the helm, and looking up at her. She took a deep breath and slammed the bottom of the spear against the floor, silencing everyone as the bang resounded.

"Who comes to assume the throne of the Nine Realms?" she asked, careful to keep her voice calm and steady.

"I, Thor, son of Odin Borson, fourth heir to the line of Búri, come to assume the throne of the Nine Realms," he answered, every syllable resounding clearly.

"Responsibility, duty, honor. These are not merely virtues to which we must aspire. They are essential to every soldier and to every King. Thor Odinson has demonstrated all of these qualities, and more besides," Jane recited, raising her head to the people. "Will you have him?" The resounding roar from the crowd sounded like thunder. "The people will have you. All that remains are the oaths. Do you swear to guard the Nine Realms?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear to preserve the peace?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear to cast aside all selfish ambition and pledge yourself only to the good of all the Realms?"

"I swear."

"Then, on this day, as Voice of the People, I proclaim you, Thor Odinson, King of Asgard, Protector of the Nine Realms."

Thor stood, replacing his helm before he ascended the stairs and took the spear from her. Again the crowd let out a mighty cheer, as Thor turned to them, holding the ancient weapon aloft for all to see.

Jane used the moment to slip back into the temple, surprised by the familiar face waiting there for her. "Darcy!" she gasped, embracing her former aide. "What are you doing here?"

"You’re getting married, I thought I should be here to see it," Darcy laughed, hugging her back and pulling open the laces of the robe the minute they separated. Jane helped her get the rough, shapeless thing out of the way, leaving Darcy to gasp at the sight of the creamy silk, delicate lacework, and intricate beading of the wedding dress beneath. "Oh, Jane, it’s beautiful… you’re beautiful."

"It’s not too much?"

"Actually, I think you’re missing something." Jane turned to see Steve standing in one of the little nooks of the temple. He smiled and walked over to her, holding out his hand. The two women looked down to see a deep blue star sapphire pendant that had a silver overlay of stars and the moon. "Your mother gave this to mine. I thought it would be a good idea for it to stay in the family."

Jane pulled her hair up and out of the way for him to clasp the chain around her neck. "It’s perfect…. But are you sure Peggy doesn’t want it?"

" _Jane,_ " Darcy and Steve said in unison, making all three of them laugh a little.

"I’m sorry, I’m just… I’m nervous."

"What for?" Steve said gently,taking Jane’s hand as Darcy put a silver circlet and veil on Jane’s head. "At its core, all this is is a few steps, a few words, and a kiss. It’s easier if you think of it that way."

"No, it isn’t. Because the result of those steps, words, and kiss is that I become the _Queen,_ " Jane argued.

"You’re overbearing enough that it won’t make that much of a difference," Darcy chirped. "Now go on."

Jane looked up at her much taller cousin, and he nodded, giving her hand a squeeze.  "You're ready, whether you know it or not."


	12. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jane ties up one last loose end.

_"The mark on your wrist signifies that you have the potential to become an Alchemyst. If you pass the Trials, a matching mark will be added to your other wrist, telling the world you are a master of our craft, and a member of the guild."_

The piece of parchment in her hands made those words echo in Jane's head for the first time in nearly a year, made the burns on her wrists itch, and a vile, bitter taste well up in her mouth. "News certainly doesn't reach the Citadel quickly, does it?" Thor asked, breaking through her fixation as he looked over her shoulder.

"I have to assume they've spent all this time trying to decide who would be the new Alchemyst placed here," she explained. "Seeing it's such a high-ranking position, it would probably have to be a Council member, and that means there would have to be trials to find a replacement for whomever it is that's coming here—" Thor pressed his lips to her neck, making her gasp and trail off. " _Thor_!"

"I like when you explain things," he said gruffly, nipping at the sensitive flesh. "Keep going."

"No, you've ruined the moment. But I need to ask you a favor."

"Name it."

"Let me be the one to deal with them when they get here."  _That_ seemed to get his attention, and he pulled away from her, frowning. "I know, I know, it probably seems childish to you, but I  _need_ to do this, please."

"Jane, all I ask is that you don't put yourself at risk."

"I know what I'm doing," she insisted, reaching into the desk drawer to produce a second roll of parchment. "Take a look for yourself, is there anything you would add?" He took it from her, reading slowly, and with a raised eyebrow. "Well? I can  _hear_ the wheels turning in your head, but I have no idea what you're thinking, Thor—"

"Are you certain it's within our power to decree all this?"

"Yes. Why do you think I spent all that time in the library, I wanted to make sure I was doing everything properly. This is justice."

"Justice or vengeance?"

"Maybe a bit of both."

 "I want to trust you."

"Have I ever let you down before?"

"No."

"Then trust me. Go on a progress to Jötunheim, see Loki and Sigyn, and the babies, they'll be thrilled to have you, I'm sure."

"I've never left you alone before," he protested, setting down the paper so he could squeeze her hand and look at her with big petulant blue eyes, which only made her huff.

"You have to at some point. Now is as good a time as any."

* * *

She'd chosen to dress simply, or at least as simply as one could when also being the Queen. She had to wear her coronet, obviously, the band of gold resting on top of her bound hair, but she had elected to couple it with an understated dark blue dress and a black jeweled belt that had been a gift from Sigyn, sitting high to mask the new swelling of her waist. A black shawl further covered her torso, and she settled back into the throne, grateful that Thor sat in it more often. The giant golden seat was horribly rigid, not built for her slender frame.

 "They're here, my queen," Sif announced from the door, over the general hubbub of courtiers.

"Everyone, quiet, please," Jane said, raising her voice as she rubbed at her temples. She was already starting to get a headache. "And will someone please get me something to drink?" One of the servant girls hurried off as Jane waved a hand to have the doors opened.

Her hands tightened when she saw who had been sent. There were  _two_ Alchemysts, one the High Councillor, which she had expected. The other was Donald Blake.

 _"Jane_?" he blurted, jaw dropping as he gawked at her.

"Address the Queen with the proper titles and respect," Sif said sharply, placing a hand on her sword for emphasis.

"Peace, Lady Sif, these are our guests," Jane scolded lightly as the maid brought her a cup of water and a pitcher. She took a long drink,  gesturing with her free hand for the Alchemysts to come closer. "I'm sorry my husband isn't here, he's on progress to Jötunheim, to see their Crown Prince. But I am more than qualified to hear you."

"Our message was received, I presume?" the High Councillor asked, his voice as nasal and condescending as she remembered.

"Yes, our only regret was that you didn't write sooner. We could have sent word back that your services were unnecessary, there is already a very capable Alchemyst here."

"You were forbidden on pain of death from using that title!" the High Councillor shrieked, his face going scarlet. With a ring of steel and a flash of light, Sif was at his side, blade pressed to his fat gut.

"You  _dare_ speak such treasonous words in the heart of Iðavöllr! To threaten the queen is a crime punishable by death—"

"Lady Sif!" Jane shouted before things could get further out of hand. "That is enough! You will sheathe your sword this instant, and wait for my command!" The entire hall became deadly silent, to the point where a pin dropping on the stone floor could have been heard. Even the High Councillor looked frightened of her in that moment, and Jane felt no small satisfaction at seeing the old toad lose the upper hand. "Now, then to business.

"Not only will the royal court of Asgard _not_ be in need of a new Alchemyst, but the Alchemysts' Guild's charter is to be revoked, and replaced with one of my creation. I already have the King's approval."

"You dare—"

 _"Of course I dare, I'm the Queen."_ Jane stood up, ramrod straight, glaring down at him. "The real question is  _how dare you._ How dare you act as if you have the right to decide how an entire group of people live their lives, how dare you belittle the sacrifices and efforts made simply because they don't adhere what you thought was appropriate, and how  _dare_ you disregard what the Alchemysts' Guild is meant to stand for. Its purpose is not only the pursuit of Alchemy, but the sharing of knowledge. The current guild has become corrupted for the whims of its council."

"Jane, please..." Donald tried to move towards her, but Sif raised her blade again in warning.

" _Respect."_

" _Lady Sif,_ while your defense of me is admirable, you are trying my patience. _Stand down_." As Sif lowered the blade, Jane stepped down from the throne, holding her new charter out. " _You_ are to take this charter to the Citadel, and see that everything declared within is done."

"Yes... Your... Majesty." Donald was now visibly trembling, as if he were afraid Jane would change her mind and  _let_  Sif kill him.

"I will be sending word to my cousin in Midgard, to make certain that you are following through, Donald. Don't disappoint me."

"Yes, your Majesty."

She touched his face gently, as she'd used to do when he'd been the most important part of her life. "You  _ruined_ my life, and you gave it back to me at the same time. I doubt we will ever see each other again, and I think it's better that way. Goodbye, Donald Blake." She turned her attention to the High Councillor. " _You_ , on the other hand, will be staying a little while longer."

* * *

When Thor returned from Jötunheim a fortnight later, Jane was waiting for him in the throne room, a little smile playing on her face. "Court dismissed," she announced, practically running from the throne and into his arms, lips crashing against his. "I missed you."

"As I missed you," he laughed, pressing their foreheads together when they parted for breath. "Did everything go well while I was gone?"

"I'm still in one piece, aren't I?" she pointed out, taking his hand and tugging at it. "Would you like to have words with the  _former_ High Councillor of the Alchemysts' Guild? He's still under house arrest, because I thought he'd want to meet you."

"House arrest?"

"Well, I wasn't going to kill him!"

"Hmmm." Thor spun her under his arm, pulling her in for another kiss. "Talk later. Right now, I am  _quite_ dusty from travel, and would very much like a bath."

"I suppose you want  _me_ in the bath with you."

"If you don't mind terribly, my Queen."

"You  _did_ ask nicely, so I'll indulge you just this once. I could use a bath too, your child is making my back ache."

" _Our_ child, love."

"Then  _you_ push it out."

"You know I would if I could."

"Hmph. You're all talk—" He swept her up in his arm. "Never mind."

"Keep minding, Jane. You would not be the woman I love so well if you did anything less."

 


End file.
